


Watching Over You

by Cinderpaw1, ukesama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Cas, Blind Castiel, Blind!Castiel, Blindness, Caretaker Dean, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Seriously there's one or two scenes, The least amount of sex we've ever written, but that's it, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukesama/pseuds/ukesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is blind after a tragic car accident when he was a child, in which he also lost his parents. He's living with Dean Winchester, his boyfriend and childhood friend, who has taken care of Castiel since he lost his sight. Their everyday life is often a struggle, but they've managed to overcome many things and found a way to manage the hardships that Castiel's blindness brings and the isolation Dean puts himself through. This year they grow together as a couple and as individuals as they experience both good and bad, and with the help of family and friends they know that no matter what, they'll be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullies and Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Uke and I are happy to present our shortest fic to date, and we really hope you enjoy it :) While this fic is much fluffier and happier than the others, we will, as always, include a summary and trigger warnings where needed.
> 
> Also, we both have done our best in researching the events here, but neither of us are blind so if we got anything erroneously wrong, please feel free to tell us. In the same vein, this is a fanfiction written for fun and is not meant to be taken super seriously.
> 
> This fic was written in a roleplay style, and we have retained it as it was meant to be read.
> 
> We will update on Tuesdays and Fridays.
> 
> Title is taken from the Phil Collins song "Look Through My Eyes" from Brother Bear.
> 
> ~Cinder
> 
> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**
> 
> After his classes are done for the day and he goes to where his boyfriend always picks him up, Castiel is tripped by a younger man, scraping his skin and his books flying out of his bag. Dean eventually comes to find Castiel, and helps him gather all his books and helps him to the car. At home, Dean makes sure the books are alright and he helps his blind boyfriend by cleaning him up and just taking care of him that night.

Castiel Novak was making his way down to the nearby parking lot, where he knew his boyfriend was waiting to pick him up for the day. Despite the fact that it was only a three minute walk for a regular person, it always took him about ten minutes to make it down from the building to the lot. People were normally pretty kind about getting out of his way, but today he was bumping into more people than normal, despite his cane.

Castiel was blind. After a car accident when he was seven caused permanent damage to his occipital lobe, he had lost his sight completely. The world was dark to him, and that made it immensely more difficult to function.

Luckily he had his boyfriend, Dean Winchester. The two had been childhood friends, and when Castiel had gone blind, Dean had become his saving grace. He had made the effort to help make the world easier for his best friend, and Castiel owed him the world. It was no surprise to anyone when their friendship had blossomed into something more.

When Castiel had made it down to the lot, someone tripped him and Castiel fell, sprawling against the sidewalk and hissing in pain as the rough concrete scraped at his skin. He whipped his head around, listening for the direction of the person who had done such a thing, his blue eyes wide and dull.

"Sorry!" the person said easily, then he and his friend walked off, laughing.

Dean Winchester, Castiel's boyfriend, was standing by his car waiting for Castiel. In all honesty, he didn't like Castiel walking by himself like that at school, but he knew that his boyfriend needed the space and to do things on his own. He couldn't help but worry though - he had helped Castiel since they were kids. He'd seen how Castiel struggled.

When Castiel took longer to get to him than he usually did, Dean simply cursed and went to go look for his boyfriend.

Castiel was on his hands and knees, groping around for his cane and the books that had fallen out of his bag. Braille books were expensive, and college textbooks were even more so. He couldn't afford to lose them. His blue eyes were blank and staring into the distance, unable to see anything in front of him. He hissed unhappily when his hand ended up in a puddle of mud, and he felt like he was about to cry. He wiped his hand off and prayed one of the books hadn't ended up in the mud.

Dean eventually found his boyfriend, and his heart broke at the sight of him. "Cas..." he said softly, and started to pick up the scattered books. "What happened? " He wanted to yell, because it hurt, but speaking softly with his boyfriend was the only thing that worked in situations like this. "Are you okay?" he asked, and was happy Castiel couldn't see him when he winced as he picked up a book that had landed in a wet spot. Shit.

"I tripped and fell, and I can't find my cane..." Castiel replied, brow furrowed in frustration. "And my books fell out and I found some mud...are they all all right?" he asked. His forearm was scraped and bleeding slightly, and so were his knees, but Castiel was clearly more concerned about the books. They didn't have much money, and most of it went to Castiel's equipment to help him in his daily life, with a savings to get him a seeing eye dog.

"I'll get your cane in a second, and I hope the books are okay..." Dean gathered the books and wiped off any dirt on them with his jacket sleeves, then put them in Castiel's bag and closed it properly, which he'd told Castiel to do so many times but it never stuck so he'd given up. Then he grabbed the cane and helped his boyfriend to his feet. "Gosh, Cas... We need to get you home and clean you up."

Castiel's pants and shirt now had holes in them and were dirty. It was a good thing they always bought thread and patches at the dollar store.

Castiel let Dean help him up and hand him his cane. "How bad is it?" Castiel asked softly as they started walking together, one hand on Dean's arms to let the other guide him.

"We'll need to patch up and wash your clothes," Dean murmured, walking towards their car. "I'll do it while you take a bath."

Castiel nodded. "I'm sorry, I was stupid and didn't realize there was a bump." He lied. He knew Dean would be furious if he knew that he had been tripped on purpose, but there was nothing they could do. Castiel hadn't recognized the voice, nor could he identify the face. And with a few thousand options of who it could be, it just wasn't worth it.

"It's fine Cas, don't apologize. I know you can't help it," Dean murmured. "Hopefully it'll get better once we get you a seeing dog."

Once they reached the car, Dean took Castiel's bag and put it in the backseat, then helped his boyfriend into the car.

Castiel nodded. "Yeah..." He let Dean help him into the car, feeling the smoothness of the leather and the smell that told him he was inside of Baby. Whiskey, leather, and Dean- it wasn't normally a great smell, but to Castiel, it smelled like home.

Whiskey was the only thing that Dean drank, but he had cut down considerably since they moved in together. Money was needed for much more important things, and he honestly didn't feel comfortable being tipsy around Castiel. What if something happened and he wasn't sober enough to help? What if he got hurt - what would Castiel do? He hadn't had any since they had moved in, but the smell still lingered from an old party when Jo had accidentally broken a bottle in the backseat.

Dean got into the driver's seat, and he made sure Castiel was buckled up before he started the car.

Castiel smiled softly as he heard and felt Baby's familiar rumble. "So, how was work today?" He asked. Dean had forgone going to college in order for Castiel to be able to, and he worked full time as a mechanic at his uncle's shop.

"Well, it was good... But I'm thinking of getting a second job," Dean admitted as he started driving. While they survived on his pay check and the disability money Castiel received each month, but not a lot went into savings. At the rate they were going at, they wouldn't be able to get Castiel a seeing dog for a long time.

Castiel frowned at that. "Dean, that's going to take a lot out of you." He pointed out. "And we're doing fine as it is."

"I know, but it feels like things aren't moving fast enough.. "

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"I want you to get your seeing dog as soon as possible, " Dean told him.

Castiel's face softened. "You know I don't technically need one, it's just something that would make life just a little easier. I can function without one for a few years. I just don't want you exhausting yourself for me when you already do so much."

"But I want you to have one for that reason. It would make everything so much easier for you, and you'll have company while I'm working. There no downsides to getting a seeing dog."

"I know, but you've already done and sacrificed so much on my behalf, and there's no way I could ever pay you back..."

"Well, that's life, and as long as you're with me, I really don't care."

"But I care." Castiel said quietly. 

"Cas... It's fine, really. I knew what I was getting myself into. I don't regret it."

Castiel just hummed to acknowledge he had heard Dean, then went quiet. He really did hate that he was disabled. It just made life so much harder, and not just for him, but the people around him. Dean had given up so much for him over the years; helping him learn to walk again, learning Braille right with him, not going to college so Castiel could, and even the little things. Describing how something beautiful looked, and those sweet kisses he gave.

Dean reached over and took Castiel's hand his own, lacing their fingers together and squeezing it gently. He loved Castiel, he truly did, and nothing would change that.

Castiel gently squeezed back. "...tell me what the sky is like?" He asked softly.

"It's boring," Dean murmured. "It's all gray. Probably a big fat ass cloud above us. Most of it is a plain gray, but there are streaks of white and a darker gray. Far away from us, it's getting really dark. I think it's gonna rain again today. But I don't think we'll get any thunder. The air is too light."

Castiel nodded. "Thank you." He murmured. He could feel the lack of sun, but he missed looking at the sky. 

Dean gently squeezed his hand again, and then he focused on the road, driving them home to their apartment.

Once they got home, Castiel got out. "Dean? May I have a kiss?" He asked.

"Sure." Dean got out and grabbed Castiel's bag before locking the car, then he went to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

Castiel kissed back happily, his eyes remaining open. He had never closed them when they kissed, and it was a quirk that he doubted he would ever break.

At one point in time, it had freaked Dean out, but during the years they had been together, it just didn't bother him anymore. He pulled away after a moment, and then they walked up to their apartment together, Dean leading Castiel.

Once they were inside their apartment, Castiel set his cane to the side since he could move easily and freely through the rooms without any assistance.

Dean helped Castiel put his shoes away and then went to the kitchen to lay out Castiel's books on the table. "I'm gonna check your books real quick and then I'll help clean your scrapes, okay?" he called out to Castiel. The scrapes could wait, and the quicker he got to looking at the books, the better.

"Okay, thank you." Castiel replied, going to the bedroom to get changed out of his clothes.

Dean checked over the books. Fortunately, none were rendered useless. There were a few pages at the start of one book that were wet and muddy, but Dean knew Castiel had already covered that part of the book long ago. The books weren't pretty looking, but they could still be used and after a quick feel, it was a relief that they didn't need to get new ones.

He let the books lay on the table to dry, then he went to get Castiel so he could wash and disinfect his scrapes.

Castiel was naked in the bathroom, bath already running and waiting for Dean to clean his scrapes.

Dean turned off the water when it was high enough, then sat Castiel down before grabbing disinfectants and cotton balls. He washed the scrapes with warm water before disinfecting them.

Castiel smiled softly. "You're too good to me." He murmured.

"I love you," Dean said simply. "I would do anything for you."

"I love you too." Castiel murmured, a hand coming up to gently feel for Dean's face, gently touching his cheek and tracing the shape of it. He would give anything for a true glimpse of Dean's face. The only memory he had was of bright green eyes and freckles on a seven year old.

Dean had changed a lot from that seven year old. Most days he had a rough stubble along his jaw and around his mouth, and his nose had become crooked after a fight that took place years ago. Someone had said something and he'd just lost it. His hair was soft, and it was trimmed around the sides and longer on top of his scalp. The longer parts were usually spiked up, and when it was longer he swept it to the side until he got a haircut. His jaw and cheekbones were sharp, and his lips plump, eyelashes long and eyebrows soft whenever Castiel brushed his thumb over them. 

Castiel gently traced Dean's face with a gentle hand, blue eyes blank but soft as he did so.

Dean's eyes were closed as he let Castiel touch his face. Some times it hurt to think that Castiel couldn't see him.

When Castiel was done, he guided Dean in to kiss his lips softly and sweetly.

Dean kissed him gently on the lips. "Ready for your bath, handsome?" he murmured.

"Ready." Castiel smiled softly. "Will you join me?"

"If you want me to," Dean replied.

"I want you to. It's been a while since we took one together." He murmured.

"Alright." Dean got up on his feet, and started to get undressed.

Castiel smiled happily and waited for Dean.

Dean god into the bath first, then helped Castiel into the bath.

Castiel happily settled down in Dean's arms, the warmth of the water and Dean's arms welcoming. He nuzzled against Dean's shoulder, his eyes still open.

Dean held Castiel close and kissed his forehead.

Castiel smiled. "I don't know where I'd be without you." He whispered. "I wish I could do more for you in return..."

"It's okay," Dean murmured softly, because that's what he really thought.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He murmured, pressing kisses where he could reach.

Dean kissed Castiel's cheek when he got the chance. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Castiel smiled and just relaxed with his boyfriend.

Dean held his boyfriend close. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Mmmm....do we have everything for burgers?" He asked.

"We should," Dean murmured. "I'm guessing that's what you want?"

"If you don't mind." Castiel murmured.

"Burgers would be very good, so I don't mind."

Castiel smiled. "You make the best burgers."

"I'm glad you think so." Dean smiled softly.

"You really do." Castiel murmured. "Best burgers I've ever tasted."

"Aw, shucks. You're making me blush!" Dean chuckled.

Castiel chuckled, and gently coaxed Dean into a deep kiss. "Love you so much..."

"I love you too," Dean whispered and kissed back.

Castiel parted his lips, letting Dean in, his eyes half lidded.

Dean slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth, his own eyes closed.

Castiel hummed softly, enjoying the taste of Dean on his tongue and loving the scratch of stubble against his cheeks.

Dean had his hands on Castiel's waist as they kissed, and soon he was caressing Castiel's side.

Castiel leaned into the touch happily. "Mmm..." He hummed, a hand gently tracing the lines of Dean's chest, wishing he could see it.

Dean's chest was smooth, with a few hairs scattered over and around his sternum. He didn't have a lot of body hair - most of it was on his forearms and around his genitals. His hands were bold from working with cars, but he tried to keep them as soft as possibly with moisturizing lotions.

Castiel hummed softly, just gently feeling Dean's skin. "What does it look like?" He asked softly. "Your skin."

"Well... Right now it's pretty pale... Not unhealthy pale, but like someone who just doesn't get a lot of sun. I've got freckles, but they're scattered all over, and they're not like... You know that red headed kid in 2nd grade? Who had clusters of freckles? It's not like that. They're more... Evenly scattered. From afar, you can't really make them out."

Castiel nodded in acknowledgement. "Sounds beautiful." He murmured. "What about mine?"

"Yours is pale, like mine. There's not really much to say about it, but... When summer comes around and you're in the sun? You get a really beautiful tan. You might burn the first day, but then it's all an effortless tan."

Castiel chuckled. "The burning is no fun." He murmured.

"Yeah, I know," Dean murmured. "I burn too. Then I get more freckles and eventually a tan."

Castiel nodded. "I bet the freckles are beautiful." He murmured.

"I don't know," Dean said honestly.

"I bet they are." Castiel replied. "I bet that you're absolutely gorgeous, just as much as you were when we were kids."

"Don't go creepy guy on me now, Cas," Dean joked. "Either way... I was a funny looking kid. Everyone said so."

"I thought you looked nice." Castiel replied. "I just wish I had a picture. The last memory I have of your face is when I left the park the day of the accident..."

Dean bit his lip. It was a painful memory. "Yeah..."

Castiel sighed softly. "I just love you so much..."

"I love you too. So much it hurts," Dean whispered.

Castiel nodded. "I know what you mean." He murmured. "I wish that being with me was easier..."

"Well... Something that's easy isn't really worth fighting for, now is it?" Dean murmured.

"That's true." Castiel murmured back. "But still. You give me so much, and there's so little I can give back. I can't work, I can't support myself, I can't go anywhere without you."

"It'll be different once we get you a dog," Dean murmured. "It'll make a big change, and so will you graduating college."

Castiel nodded. "I still don't want you to exhaust yourself working a full time job and a part time job." He murmured.

Dean chewed on his lip. "We'll see..."

"If anything, talk to Ellen. She won't overwork you." Castiel murmured.

"Alright, I'll talk to her," Dean murmured.

Castiel nodded. "How's your family doing?" He asked.

"They're doing good. Mom and Dad are working and Sam's doing good in school... He wants to visit sometime."

"I would love to have him here." Castiel smiled. "I miss him."

"I do too," Dean whispered. "I'll tell him he's welcome."

Castiel nodded. "Can we listen to a book after this?" He asked. They didn't really watch movies or shows together, since Castiel couldn't see it. But they enjoyed listening to audiobooks together.

"Sure. What book would you like to listen to?" Dean asked.

"Can we work on Jurassic Park?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, sure," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's neck, his hand feeling the skin on his stomach.

Dean put his hand on top of Castiel's hand.

Castiel paused, since normally that meant for him to stop.

"I don't feel up to anything sexual tonight," Dean whispered. "I just want to cuddle with you, touch you... Just not like that." After he'd told Castiel that, he lifted his hand, giving his boyfriend free reign again.

Castiel nodded in agreement, and kept his hand on Dean's stomach.

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Of course." Castiel murmured. "I never want to do anything without your consent."

"I know, but still. I want you to know that I appreciate it. Appreciate you," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled. "You make me feel better about myself." He murmured.

Dean smiled. "I'm so happy to hear that..."

Castiel smiled. "I really do love you and appreciate everything you do for me."

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek in his hand, then kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Castiel kissed back happily, leaning into the touches.

Dean hummed softly, and when the kiss broke he pressed their foreheads together.

Castiel was looking straight into Dean's eyes, able to do so since he could feel Dean's nose.

It hurt that Castiel coudln't actually see him, but he appreciated the effort.

It hurt Castiel that he couldn't see Dean, even though his eyes were wide open. "I can't tell you how much I love and appreciate you, Dean Winchester." He whispered, a hand sliding over Dean's heart to feel the steady best of his heart.

Dean let out a slow breath. "I love you too, Castiel... More than anything. "

Castiel started feeling Dean's face gently. "I'm sure whenever we get a seeing eye dog, they'll be the perfect fit for us."

"Yeah," Dean whispered. "I really hope so..."

Castiel coaxed Dean in for another kiss. "The water's getting cold."

"Yeah, it is... We should get out," Dean murmured.

Castiel carefully sat up, letting Dean help him out of the tub so he wouldn't slip.

When they were both out of the bath, Dean wrapped a towel around Castiel and then drained the bath.

Castiel dried himself off, feeling around the wall for the towel hook and hanging it once he was finished.

Dean got his own towel and dried himself off quickly, then he went with Castiel to the bedroom so they could get dressed.

Castiel went to the closet, feeling the Braille tags on the hangers to pick out his clothes, wearing a comfy shirt and some pajama pants with ducks on them.

Dean smiled, loving how cute Castiel was in the outfit. Having an assigned spot to everything in Castiel's closet and giving them tags was the best idea they had probably gone through with. He himself opted to grab a gray hoodie and black pajama pants.

Castiel went with Dean to the kitchen after they finished getting dressed, just wanting to spend the time with him.

Dean started grabbing everything he needed for the hamburgers, not minding that Castiel was there.

Castiel took a seat at the counter, just listening to the pleasant sound of Dean preparing to cook. 

Dean started by mixing together the ingredients for the patties, humming softly to himself.

Castiel happily relaxed and listened, a soft smile on his face. He got up to retrieve his books and Braille computer to do his homework with.

Dean continued with the patties, and when he was cooking them, he prepared the other ingredients like vegetables, cheese, bread and condiments.

Castiel was running his fingers over the pages of his books, before typing the answers into his computer. While he was typing them in Braille, the screen was showing the Arabic characters so his teachers and Dean could read what he was writing.

"You doing good over there?" Dean asked his boyfriend.

"I think so. Can you check my spelling when I'm done?" He asked. Since Dean could read Braille, he could use Castiel's computer just as easily as a regular one and help him with assignments.

"Sure," Dean replied, and put the hamburger buns in the oven to toast them for just a little, so they would have a slight crunch.

"Thank you hon," Castiel replied, continuing to work on his assignment.

Dean smiled, and turned back to the food. When it had finished cooking and he was done assembling the burgers, he turned back to Castiel. "Okay, time to eat."

Castiel set his things down to go to the kitchen counter, sitting at his regular seat, carefully feeling for the plate.

Dean let Castiel feel for his plate, letting him be independent. He set down a water bottle by Castiel's plate, which had a special top that he had to pull up to be able to drink. It was easy, much better than glasses, and when the top was closed - it was pretty much impossible to spill.

Sitting down in front of his boyfriend, Dean waited for Castiel to get his hands on his burger before he started eating himself.

Castiel happily bit into his burger once he had his hands on it, humming happily. Dean had cooked it and topped it exactly how he liked it. "Thank you love." He smiled in Dean's general direction, though he was looking to the right of him.

Dean decided not to mention it, knowing how bad Castiel would feel. "You're very welcome babe," he replied, smiling.

Castiel went back to his burger happily, drinking when he got thirsty and always careful to close the bottle after every drink. He tended to knock it over at least once a meal.

It was a pretty uneventful meal, but it was just the way they liked it. Some peace and quiet, just enjoying each other's company. It was much nicer than going out.

Castiel sighed happily when he finished. "That was so good."

"Yeah, it was." Dean smiled, already having finished. He got up and started clearing the dishes. "Do you want more water?"

"Can I actually have some soda?" He asked.

"Sure. What soda do you want?"

"Sprite please." Castiel smiled. "Thank you."

Dean smiled, and went to grab a small thoroughly rinsed plastic bottle that they kept around for when Castiel wanted soda, and then the big bottle of sprite they kept in the fridge. It would be optimal to use Castiel's waterbottle, but they had ruined one after pouring soda in it as they just couldn't get the nooks and crannies clean afterwards, so they went with small plastic bottles that he could still close. Pouring some soda into the smaller bottle, Dean then closed it and handed it to Castiel. "Here you go."

Castiel smiled. "Can I kiss your cheek?"

"Yes." Dean moved, and put his cheek against Castiel's, just to let him know he was there and how close he was.

Castiel smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," he murmured softly.

"You're very welcome." Dean smiled and turned his head to give Castiel a quick peck on the lips.

Castiel smiled at the kiss. "I'm going to finish my homework, and then we can listen to Jurassic Park?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean smiled. "I'm just gonna do dishes."

"All right," Castiel smiled, going back to his homework and finishing the assignment about 15 minutes later.

Dean took a look at the assignment since the dishes were done, and he helped Castiel fix any mistakes.

Castiel thanked Dean happily, and cuddled close when they started the audiobook.

Dean loved to sit on the couch and cuddle with his boyfriend after a long day of work and college, just sitting with each other and listening to an audiobook. It was the highlight of the week, as they tried to do it at least once a week.

Castiel loved it just as much, and they happily listened to the tale of Jurassic Park for a couple of hours.

At the end of a chapter, Dean stopped the CD and rubbed at his eyes. "Time for bed," he mumbled.

Castiel hummed in agreement, and they both went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Castiel carefully putting toothpaste on his brush.

Dean smiled and put toothpaste on his own brush, then started brushing his teeth.

Castiel brushed his teeth before sitting on the toilet to do his business. He couldn't stand since he couldn't aim, but he didn't much care anymore. It had bothered him for a long time, and the kids at school had made fun of him when he was younger, but now it made no difference. 

Dean didn't really care either. Anything that worked for Castiel was awesome.

Castiel wiped and then washed his hands before they went to bed together.

Dean sighed happily as he slipped into bed. "I've looked forward to this all day."

Castiel smiled happily and snuggled against his boyfriend. "Me too."

Dean held Castiel close and kissed his forehead.

Castiel closed his eyes, sleeping being the one time he did apart from blinking.

Dean had his eyes open for a bit as he watched Castiel, then he closed them, knowing he needed the sleep.


	2. Plans Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary**
> 
> Mary calls Dean, and invites him and Castiel home to surprise John for his birthday. Dean agrees, and plans are made before he goes home with dinner for himself and Castiel. While enjoying some delicious Indian food, Castiel asks a question that had been weighing on his mind for a long time.

A few days later, Dean got a call from Mary.

Dean was out getting groceries, so he was in the store when she called. He picked up the phone after a few rings. "Hi mom."

"Hello honey, how are you and Castiel doing?" She asked.

"We're doing good," Dean told her. "Cas is doing good at school, work is good but I guess Bobby's been telling you that."

"That's good to hear," Mary smiled. "So I was wondering if you and Cas could come visit next weekend? It's your Dad's birthday, and I know he misses you both."

Dean chewed on his lip. "Well... We don't have anything planned, so I'm pretty sure we can come over."

"Wonderful." Mary smiled. "Sam and I miss you boys too, you know."

"And we miss you all too," Dean told her.

Mary smiled. "I'll make some apple pie for you as well."

Dean smiled. "That sounds awesome. Should we bring anything? What does he want for his birthday?"

"He's been wanting some new vinyls for his collection," Mary told him. "And just bring you and Cas here safely, all right?"

"Alright. And I will, I promise."

"See you soon, darling." Mary said. "And don't tell your father, I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay Mom. I'll text you when we're heading out so you know about when we'll be there." Dean smiled. "See you soon."

"Sounds good. I love you, and give Cas my love as well."

"I will. Say hi to the rest of the fam. Bye Mom, love you."

"Goodbye honey." Mary replied, and they hung up.

Dean finished his shopping run, then went back home to the apartment.

 

 

Castiel was relaxing on the couch, listening to an audiobook. While he and Dean listened to them together and he never advanced in those without Dean, he would put on his own when he was alone and bored.

"I'm home," Dean called out when he stepped into the apartment.

"Weldome home!" Castiel clalled back.

"Mom called - we're driving there for Dad's birthday this weekend."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun." Castiel smiled.

"Yeah. He's been wishing for new vinyls for his collection... We don't have the money for that though, so I don't know what to do..." Dean sighed.

Castiel hummed in thought. "Could we try thrift stores? They shouldn't be too expensive there."

"I guess we could... I'll look up the thrift stores in the local area after we've eaten."

"Sounds good to me. What did you get?" Castiel asked, sniffing the air to see if he could tell, or if Dean had brought home any fast food.

There was a warm smell filling the apartment, a smell of curry and other spices. "Indian. Rice, curry with chicken, steamed veggies, and fried rice. Really worth the money."

"I can't wait to try it, it smells delicious." Castiel smiled happily, getting up and carefully pausing the audiobook before going to the kitchen with his boyfriend.

"Alright. Do you want to eat with a fork or a spoon?" Dean asked, just so he'd know how to prepare the chicken and vegetables.

"Which would be easier?" Castiel asked.

"Spoon, since there's sauce and the rice is kinda easier to scoop up."

"Then a spoon it is." Castiel smiled.

"Alright." Dean smiled and he filled two bowls with food, cutting up the chicken and vegetables for Castiel and himself - he was allowed to be lazy sometimes - before putting the bowls and the spoons on the counter.

Castiel carefully felt around until he found the bowl and the spoon, and started carefully feeding himself.

Dean started eating once Castiel did. "Oh man, this is good..."

https://ssl.gstatic.com/ui/v1/icons/mail/images/cleardot.gif

It really is." Castiel hummed happily. "Where is this place?"

"Just a few blocks away. We can go there sometime if you want to."

"All right." Castiel smiled, frowning as he brought up a spoon to his mouth and it was empty. "...how badly did I miss the plate?" he asked.

"I was just about to tell you to keep away from my food," Dean joked. "It's okay. You're doing great."

"So I didn't hit the counter?" he asked.

"It was the edge of my dish."

"So I really was trying to steal your food, I'm sorry." Castiel apologized.

"It's fine. I would've let you." Dean reached out to hold Castiel's free hand.

Castiel squeezed it gently. "You're too good to me, you know.

"Nah, I'm just a lovesick fool." Dean brought Castiel's hand up to his lips and smiled against it.

Castiel smiled as he felt the curl of Dean's lips against the back of his hand. "You have a wonderful smile." he murmured.

"So do you. It's beautiful," Dean murmured.

Castiel leaned over, pressing his lips under Dean's ear. "I love you, you know."

Dean closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too. More than anything."

Castiel smiled softly. "Hey Dean?" He whispered softly. His voice was suddenly very nervous, but it was nothing compared to how he was feeling inside. He had been sitting on this thought for a long time, and now, enjoying some warm, delicious food and sharing kisses and cuddles, seemed as good a time as any to ask.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean murmured.

"I wish I could ask this some amazing way, but I can't." He murmured. "I can't go book dinner reservations, I can't see a good ring to pick out. I can't do any of that without you." He gently kissed Dean's cheek. "But I have to ask. Will you marry me?" His voice trembled a little at the end.


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**
> 
> Dean accepts Castiel's proposal, much to the latter's joy. The two head to bed to cuddle and have sex to celebrate their new engagement.

Dean was so happy that Castiel couldn't see him, because he didn't know if he could live with the fact that he was getting embarrassingly emotional after the initial shock of Castiel's words. He had never thought they would get to a point like that. They had never discussed this thoroughly, and he hadn't had a clue if Castiel had wanted that. Now he did.

"This is fine," Dean replied, choked up. "And yes. Yes. Yes. I will."

Castiel's face relaxed into a brilliant, happy smile, and he gently felt for Dean's face to pull him into a deep, loving kiss, tears slipping down his cheeks and eyes half lidded.

Dean was crying too, his face red and warm and a little scrunched up. He wasn't usually an ugly crier - at least that's what people told him - but it was hard not to get so emotional as he kissed Castiel. Life wasn't easy and often he was exhausted, and he just couldn't hold back the tears or emotions. At least he wasn't sobbing.

Castiel slid his hands into Dean's hair to hold him close, feeling the wetness of Dean's cheeks as well. "I love you so much." He whispered, voice choked with emotion. "You've always been there for me, you helped me live in the world again, even when I was so ready to quit because I felt like I could never function even semi normally. You've been my best friend since we were three, your parents took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I owe you everything and I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"I love you too... You're my world," Dean whispered. "You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too." Castiel murmured. "I love you, I love you..."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him deeply.

Castiel hugged him back and kissed Dean just as passionately. 

When they pulled away to breathe, Dean whispered. "Let's go to bed. We don't have to do anything, I just want to be close to you..."

"Okay." Castiel whispered, letting Dean hold him as they went to the bedroom,

Dean guided his boyfriend - now fiancé - and he laid them both down on the bed.

Castiel smiled happily as he felt Dean lay against him, running his hand gently against Dean's cheek.

Dean held Castiel in his arms and tangled their legs together to be as close to Castiel as he could.

Castiel smiled happily, pressing close. "Just think of when we were kids. We've come so far since then..."

"Yeah, we sure have... " Dean murmured softly. "I'm so proud of you for going to college."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you for letting me." He whispered.

"It's no trouble," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled softly. "I owe you so much, love." He whispered. "And I hope I can be a good husband to you."

"You will. I know you will be," Dean whispered. "You're always good to me."

"Even when I have my bad days?" He asked softly.

"Even when you have your bad days," Dean murmured.

Castiel snuggled against him. "God, I love you..."

"I love you too..." Dean murmured. "Do you want to get rings?"

Castiel nodded. "Eventually, when we can afford it."

"Yeah," Dean murmured and kissed Castiel's forehead.

Castiel smiled softly. "I just want a small, simple wedding." He told Dean. "Hell, I'm happy just going to the courthouse."

"I want the family with us, and that's my only requirement," Dean said.

"I'm okay with that." Castiel murmured.

Dean smiled. "Cool. Are we gonna tell the family when we go there?"

"If you want." Castiel smiled.

"I think I do," Dean murmured softly.

"Then we will." Castiel smiled.

Dean sighed happily. "You're the best."

Castiel smiled. "...how did your react?" He asked softly. "What did your face do when I asked?"

"... It's embarrassing," Dean admitted. "It was ugly."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"It got all scrunched up and red and I cried..."

Castiel's face softened. "As strange as it sounds, that's really touching." He murmured. He knew Dean wasn't one to easily share his emotions.

Dean was blushing, embarrassed. "It was gross."

"I bet you were beautiful." Castiel murmured.

"A face only my blind fiancé could love," Dean murmured, and kissed him on the lips.

Castiel kissed back. "Hey now, I love every other part of you too." 

Dean chuckled. "Didn't say you didn't, but I'm glad to hear it."

Castiel smiled softly, gently feeling Dean's face. Even though he knew every line of it, he still loved to feel it.

Dean had his eyes closed as he let Castiel feel his face.

Castiel gently brushed his fingers over Dean's lips before leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

Dean kissed back just as gently, just holding him.

Castiel kissed him sweetly, rolling them so he was on top of Dean, his body warm and just the right weight to lay on top of Dean without worrying about hurting him.

Dean hummed softly and held his arms around Castiel, loving how warm he was. How perfect he was.

Castiel pressed their foreheads together when the kiss broke, eyes on Dean's. He really did try his hardest to make it seem normal, it's why he refused to wear sunglasses. And he knew that despite the fact that they were basically useless, Dean loved his eyes.

Dean missed how blue Castiel's eyes used to be. Ever since the accident when they were seven, they had either been covered up, or they had been dim. Faded. It hurt so much sometimes to look at Castiel's eyes, but he loved them none the less. He just wished Castiel hadn't been hurt.

Castiel gently touched Dean's cheek. "God, do I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Cas. You're my world," Dean whispered.

Castiel took Dean's lips again in a deep kiss, gently rocking their hips together.

Dean kissed back, and soon he was nipping and sucking on Castiel's bottom lip.

Castiel let out a soft moan and parted his lips for his fiancé.

Dean slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth, licking and tasting him like he'd done so many times before.

Castiel moaned softly. Since his accident, his sense of touch had become so much more sensitive, and sex was an incredibly intimate, passionate time for him.

Dean ran his hand up and down Castiel's side and back, but kept it above the belt for the time being. He loved how sensitive Castiel was.

Castiel shivered softly, even at that touch. Dean knew exactly how to make him shake apart, and he loved every moment of it.

Dean kissed him deeply, and when he felt it was okay, he ran his hands over Castiel's thighs and ass.

Castiel moaned into the kiss, pushing his ass into Dean's hands.

Dean gently squeezed Castiel's ass, and sucked gently on Castiel's tongue.

Castiel moaned Dean's name into the kiss, his own hands feeling Dean's sides.

"I love you," Dean whispered against Castiel's lips, and slipped his hands under Castiel's shirt.

"Love you," Castiel whispered back, letting out soft noises, his muscles trembling under the gentle touches.

Dean gently pulled Castiel's shirt off so that his torso was bare.

Castiel sat up, letting Dean have a good view of his chest. It was skinny and not muscular, his skin pale. His nipples were pink and already hard.

Dean ran his hands over Castiel's chest, fingers brushing over his nipples.

Castiel shuddered and gasped softly at the brush.

"You're so beautiful," Dean whispered.

Castiel's cheeks turned pink. "I bet you're even more so." He whispered.

"No, I'm not," Dean murmured, and rubbed his thumbs over his nipples.

Castiel shuddered and moaned. "I doubt it." He whispered, gently sliding Dean's shirt up so he could feel his skin.

"Don't doubt it," Dean murmured, and removed his shirt.

Castiel traced the familiar lines of Dean's chest with his hands. "You are amazing." He told him.

"I do my best," Dean murmured and ran his hands over Castiel's hips and thighs.

Castiel shivered. "I want to take your name." He told him softly. "If that's okay."

"That's okay," Dean murmured. "You've been a Winchester since we were kids."

Castiel smiled softly. "Thank you." He whispered.

Dean smiled too, even if Castiel couldn't see it. "You don't need to thank me," he murmured.

"I do. Because I love you so fucking much." Castiel felt for Dean's face before leaning down to kiss him.

Dean kissed back. "I love you too. More than anything."

Castiel smiled softly into the kiss, and rolled their hips together again.

Dean moaned softly, his cock hardening at the stimulation.

Castiel smiled. "Do you want me to ride you?" He murmured.

"That'd be awesome," Dean murmured. "But only if you feel like it."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have offered." Castiel chuckled.

"You know I like to make sure just in case." Dean smiled.

"I know, and I love you for it." Castiel smiled.

Dean kissed him again, and gently squeezed Castiel's ass.

Castiel gasped softly. "We're wearing too many clothes." He whispered.

"You're right," Dean murmured, and moved his hands to pull down Castiel's pants, and it was easy since they didn't have a button or zipper.

Castiel lifted his hips to make it easier for Dean, his erection curving upwards as the pants were removed.

Dean licked his lips at the sight, and then proceeded to removed his own pants and underwear.

Castiel was gently feeling Dean's hips. "Can't wait to have you inside me," Castiel whispered, looking down at Dean.

"I can't wait to be inside you," Dean whispered, cradling Castiel's face. "I love being so close to you. To be where no one else is allowed to be.."

Castiel smiled, leaning into the touch. "I love it too." He murmured. "We may not have been each other's firsts, but you're the only one I want for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah. I feel the same. I don't want anyone else but you," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled softly. "As I want no one but you." He rolled his hips again, their bare erections rubbing together and causing Castiel to gasp.

Dean moaned and ran his hands all over Castiel's body, then reached into the nightstand on his side of the bed to grab the lube.

Castiel felt Dean shifting under him,a nd raised his body up to let him move to grab the lube.

"Got it," Dean murmured after he had the lube in his hand letting Castiel settle back down.

Castiel smiled and shifted, spreading his legs and giving Dean access.

Dean put some lube on his fingers and spread it around, then reached between Castiel's legs to rub his fingers over his hole.

Castiel shuddered and gasped, always so sensitive.

Dean smiled softly and used his free hand to caress Castiel's thigh. When the lube was spread around, he started to gently push one finger inside.

Castiel buried his face against Dean's neck, shuddering and letting out soft noises. Prep was almost always intense for him, and he clung tightly to his fiancé.

Dean hummed softly and started rubbing Castiel's back, and started to move his finger in and out of him, opening him up for a second finger.

Castiel let out moans and soft whimpers into Dean's neck.

"You're doing good babe," Dean whispered, pushing in the second finger.

Castiel shuddered at he stretch. "Feels so good..." He whispered through breathy moans.

"Yeah?" Dean murmured, fingering Castiel gently and slowly. "Tell me what you like about it..."

"Love how you stretch me...getting me nice and ready to take your amazing cock..."

"You like it when I do this?" Dean asked, gently pushing against Castiel's prostate.

Castiel gasped and whined, his cock throbbing against Dean's stomach. "Y-yeah..."

Dean hummed, a pleased sound. "Awesome," he murmured, and scissored his fingers.

Castiel moaned softly. "Dean..."

"You're so beautiful," Dean murmured softly.

Castiel just hummed softly.

Dean kissed his hair, and added a third finger.

Castiel moaned again.

"How many fingers do you want today?" Dean asked his fiancé, working him open and massaging his prostate.

Castiel shuddered and groaned softly. "T-three's fine..." He whimpered.

"Okay." Dean kissed his hair again and kept stretching Castiel open until he felt that he was ready.

Once Dena slid his fingers free, Castiel sat up, letting Dean guide him into place.

Dean lubed up his cock and then wiped his hand on the sheets, then helped by holding his cock in place, the tip teasing at Castiel's hole. "Go ahead..."

Castiel slowly started dropping down, moaning as he felt the stretch. "So thick..."

"So tight," Dean replied, groaning.

Castiel moaned and paused as he sat down all the way, Dean deep inside of him.

Dean moaned and rested his hands on Castiel's hips. "That's good."

Castiel panted softly, eyes half lidded and staring at the wall. "Fuck..."

Dean watched Castiel, loving to watch his face while they had sex. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you." Castiel whispered back, before he started to move. His face was expressive, every bit of pleasure showing.

Dean moaned, and kept his hands on Castiel's hips, so he could help him keep in place and not lean to the sides.

Castiel had his hands on Dean's chest to keep his balance, grinding and rolling his hips. They hadn't used condoms since their first time together, both clean and consenting. They had even taken tests before they had sex, and had continued to take them for a year afterwards, just to make sure. After that, they had stopped taking the tests as it was clear they were clean with nothing lingering, and they had sex to their hearts' content.

Castiel groaned softly at the feeling. "Oh fuck..." he whined.

Dean moaned and he bent his legs and pushed his heels into the bed, then started to gently thrust up into Castiel.

Castiel moaned and braced himself on Dean's chest. "Oh fuck, oh god..." he whined, dripping precome onto Dean's stomach.

Dean was panting, and he met Castiel's thrusts with his own. "Feels so good... Fuck... Cas," he moaned.

Castiel groaned softly, panting. "Oh god, gonna come..." he whimpered.

"Come for me Cas," Dean whispered. "Want you to..."

Castiel started fucking himself harder against Dean's cock, crying out as he came over their stomachs.

Dean groaned, and after a couple of more thrusts into Castiel's body, he came with a loud groan.

Castiel shuddered at the feeling. "My lovely Dean." he whispered.

"My beautiful Cas... " Dean whispered, cradling Castiel's face in his hands.

Castiel leaned into the touch, breathing heavily.

Dean was catching his breath too. "I love you..."

"I love you too. And I can't wait to marry you." Castiel smiled.

"Same... Can't wait until you're Castiel Winchester." Dean smiled.

Castiel gently felt Dean's smile. "Thank you." he whispered softly.

Dean kissed him gently on the lips.

Castiel kissed back, and snuggled against Dean, feeling tired.

Dean held Castiel close, and shifted slightly so his cock could slip out of his fiancé. He then grabbed the covers and pulled them over them both.

Castiel hummed sleepily. "Night...."

"Good night babe," Dean whispered, closing his eyes.

Castiel fell asleep easily, sleeping deeply.

Dean slept deeply as well, not waking up even once during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Uke and I just want to apologize about the lack of updates last week. Uke and I were both insanely busy and updating just slipped our minds.
> 
> Also, lots of "I love yous" in this chapter lol. Well, they are newly engaged, but I apologize if its a bit overwhelming here.
> 
> ~Cinder


	4. Fireplace Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY**
> 
> Dean and Castiel make the drive to visit with their family, and they're greeted with lots of warm hugs and affection. Later, Dean and Castiel relax next to the fireplace and reminisce about the first time they kissed. After small talking with the family for a bit, Castiel has to use the restroom, and slips on a wet patch of floor, scaring both him and Dean half to death.

The week passed by with nothing too out of the ordinary happening, and then they were packing to go to Dean's parents’ house for John's birthday. Castiel picked out the clothes he wanted, letting Dean pack them in his bag.

Dean had made them both non messy snacks for the road that he put in a cooler bag, just so they would stay fresh during the long drive. "You wanna finish Jurassic Park while we drive there? And maybe start a new one when we drive back home?"

"That sounds good to me," Castiel smiled. "Why don't you choose the next one we start?"

"Alright, I'll find one." Dean smiled, and he closed Castiel's suitcase after checking that everything was in there. "We're pretty much ready to leave now too."

"Do you have my computer packed?" Castiel double checked.

"Ah, no. I'll go get it. You can go get the Jurassic Park book," Dean said. Of course he meant the audiobook, but it was just easier to say book, and Castiel knew what he meant.

Castiel nodded and went to go find it, feeling the braille labels on the spine to pick out the right one.

Dean packed Castiel's computer and charger. "You want your books as well?" he asked.

"Just the chemistry one please." Castiel replied.

"Alright." Dean packed the chemistry book, and then closed the suitcase again. "You're all packed and ready," he told him when he went to go pick out an audiobook as well.

"Thank you." Castiel smiled in Dean's general direction.

He completely missed him, but Dean didn't mind. "If you want, you can go to the bathroom, do your business, and then we can leave," he told him.

"All right." Castiel replied, going to do just that."

Dean grabbed one of the books that he had wanted to start for a while, but he didn't want to listen to something new before finishing the one they were currently listening to, and he went to pack that into their bag which they would keep with them in the car. The big bags with their clothes went in the trunk.

Castiel went down to the car, his cane in hand. "I'm ready." he told Dean.

"Awesome. Let's get going then." Dean smiled and helped Castiel into the passenger seat.

Castiel thanked Dean by kissing his hand.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's hair, then made sure he was buckled up before he got into the driver's seat.

Castiel let Dean get ready, just relaxing. He really did love visiting Dean's family, they were basically his family too.

Dean started the car and put Jurassic Park on, selected the right chapter and then started driving.

Castiel relaxed, eagerly listening to the story as they drove.

Dean kept his eyes on the road, only looking at Castiel when they were at red lights, smiling at the look on his face.

Castiels face was relaxed, eyes staring straight ahead.

Dean kept his eyes on the road, and when it was time he reached into the back seat at a red light to get their snacks since they were half way to his family's home. He had made homemade BLT sandwiches, and there were crackers in two bags. Ever since he started caring for Castiel seriously, he had started doing things that most people did for their children - with the waterbottles, snacks in ziplock bags, labeling everything - and he was made fun of if he did so for himself also. But he really didn't mind. He had Castiel by his side, and if he could make life easier for them both? Yeah, he would do it no matter if someone laughed at him.

Castiel really did appreciate everything that Dean did for him. It had been one of his main concerns when they had moved in together, since Castiel was like a small child in some respects. He was terrified that Dean would find the burden of caring for him singlehandedly too much, but had relaxed over the past two years when that fear had turned out to be unfounded.

He happily opened the bag after reading the label (the braille label maker, while expensive, had been the best investment) and took a happy bite of his sandwich.

"Is it good?" Dean asked, smiling. After they had gotten the label maker, Dean had gone crazy labeling basically everything. Hygiene products, knock off tupperware because the real deal was too pricey, their audiobooks - he had even been crafty and made magnets for the fridge so Castiel never had to worry what date it was! He also used it to leave sweet messages for Castiel before he went to work, or simply to put in his lunch bag.

"It's really good." Castiel smiled happily, taking another bite. He loved how much effort Dean put into making life easy for him, and he couldn't wait to marry him. He just wished he could give more back to the love of his life.

"I'm glad. " Dean smiled and grabbed his own sandwich when he had the chance, and started eating it, eyes on the road. He would give Castiel everything if he could.

Castiel finished his sandwich and started working on the crackers, munching happily as they listened to the end of Jurassic Park.

After the end they decided to just listen to the radio and talk, and before they knew it, they were pulling up on the street to the family house.

Castiel had no clue that they were close, just enjoying the music that was playing.

"Hey, Cas, we're almost there," Dean told him. "Just about to pull up to the house. "

Castiel perked up. "That was a good drive." he smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Dean smiled. Usually it was hard for Castiel, staying in a small space without entertainment. But he did good that day.

 

Soon the car was parked outside the family home.

Castiel let Dean help him out, tapping the cane to help him find his way.

"Dean! Cas!" Sam called out from his room, rushing eagerly downstairs.

"Hey Sammy," Dean called out, getting the bags from the trunk.

Sam ran over to Dean first to give him a big hug. "Why didn't you say you guys were coming!"

Dean hugged him tightly. "Surprise for Dad's birthday. Help me with the bags will you? We've been driving pretty much non stop."

"Yeah of course. He's out with Bobby making a beer run right now, but they'll be home soon." Sam told him, going to give Castiel a careful hug as well, once the other knew what was happening.

"Alright." Dean smiled, and he and Sam grabbed the bags and went inside, Dean also helping Castiel so it would go quicker.

Mary greeted them at the door. "So glad you could make it safe." She smiled, giving Castiel a hug before hugging Dean once the bags were set down.

"Traffic was surprisingly nice today," Dean murmured, returning the hug. "So how are things everyone? What have we missed?"

"Well, Sam here is graduating this year." Mary smiled at her youngest. "And he applied to Stanford for their pre-law program."

"Seriously? Man, that is awesome!" Dean grinned at Sam.

Sam grinned. "I haven't gotten any word back yet, but it's early."

Mary smiled. "How about you two? What's been going on?"

"I'm sure you'll come in." Dean smiled. "And we've been doing good, Castiel is getting good grades and I'm slowly but surely saving up for a seeing dog for him."

Castiel smiled. "We're saving up. Some of my disability money is going towards it too."

"Yeah, that's true." Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Mary smiled. "Well come in, sit down you two. Do you want anything to eat?" Mary asked.

Castiel let Dean guide him so he wasn't tapping his cane and getting in everyone's way.

Dean helped Castiel to a seat. "Something to drink would be awesome, thanks."

"What would you boys like?" Mary asked. 

"Water please," Castiel replied. "Dean has my water bottle."

Dean reached into the bag they had in the car, and handed it over to Mary. "I'll have juice or a soda, if you have any."

Mary took the bottle. "We have Pepsi." She told him.

"That'll do fine." Dean smiled and sat down at the table.

Mary smiled and went to get their drinks.

Castiel leaned into Dean, smelling the comforting scent of their childhood home.

Dean and Sam started talking, getting caught up on things.

It didn't take long before Bobby and John arrived, John very surprised that Dean and Castiel was there.

Mary smiled. "They came up for your birthday dear," she kissed his cheek.

John put an arm around her. "Having all the three of them here is probably the best birthday gift I could get."

Dean smiled softly. "It's good to see you too Dad."

Castiel smiled in John's general direction. "I've missed visiting all of you," he said.

"It's good to see you boys. How have you been?" John asked.

"We've been really well. Dean and I actually have some news." Castiel smiled.

"What kind of news?" John asked curiously, looking at his son and Castiel.

"You tell them, Cas," Dean murmured, smiling, wanting Castiel to tell them.

Castiel smiled brightly. "Dean and I are engaged."

Mary gasped. "Oh, I was wondering when that would happen! I'm so happy for you boys!" She smiled widely and warmly, giving them both hugs.

"It is about time," John murmured mostly to himself. "Congratulations, you two."

Dean smiled and hugged back. "Thank you guys. It means a lot."

Castiel hugged back when Mary hugged him. "Thanks Mom." He murmured. Mary had taken over the role of his mother when his own had passed in the car crash that took his sight. even though he had never been officially adopted, he had been fostered with the Winchesters, who had gotten the paperwork to take care of him. 

"Now you'll officially be part of the family!" Sam grinned.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, welcome to the weird Winchester family."

"I think he'll fit right in," Bobby said gruffly, having been quiet until then.

Castiel smiled. "Hello Bobby," he greeted, now that he had heard his uncle.

"Hey Cas. It's good to see you." Bobby greeted back.

"I wish I could say the same." Castiel chuckled.

"Don't be, it's a good thing you can't," Bobby joked back, and everyone laughed.

"C'mon Bobby, you don't look that terrible." Dean grinned.

Castiel chuckled. "I bet it's not nearly as bad as Dean tells me." He teased his fiancé.

"Yeah, true, we know that boy exaggerates every now and then." Bobby chuckled.

"Hey now," Dean huffed.

Castiel laughed. "Love you," he said to Dean.

Dean smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love you too."

Castiel smiled at the kiss, looking for Dean's hand.

"So when's the wedding?" Mary asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Dean told her. "We can't afford rings right now, so it might be a while before we started to even discuss it."

Mary nodded. "I understand," she replied. "But you two are getting a joint Christmas present this year from us."

Dean looked at her curiously. "Really? What are you getting us?"

"Well, we can't tell you that," John replied. "We don't want to jinx it."

"It's still in the works." Mary replied. "And that's all we'll say."

Dean pouted. "No fair. Now I won't be able to sleep because of my curiosity."

"I'm sure you'll live." Mary chuckled. "But we did get a Braille label maker for the house, it's in your room Dean."

Castiel found Dean's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that... But thank you. It really helps a lot." Dean smiled at her, and gently squeezed Castiel's hand.

Castiel smiled. "Thank you mom."

"What about you boys get settled and then go relax in the living room?" John suggested. "We got the fireplace fixed."

"That would be great." Castiel smiled. He had always loved the fireplace, it had been one of his favorite places to do homework at.

"Alright. I'll get our bags upstairs, you can go ahead to the living room." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek.

"All right." Castiel smiled, grabbing his cane to head to the living room.

Dean got up and went to grab the bags, insisting he could carry them upstairs by himself.

Sam followed him upstairs. "How was the drive?" He asked.

"It was alright," Dean told him. "A little stiff from sitting so long, but that's nothing new."

Sam nodded. "So, you and Cas are getting married?"

"Yeah, we are. Not sure when but... One day." Dean put the bags on the bed, and opened them up so he could unpack their things.

Sam nodded. "That's cool." He replied. "So, um..."

"Alright." Dean pushed the bags aside, then sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. "Sit down and tell your big bro what's on your mind."

Sam sat down next to Dean. "So, there's this girl..." He started, clearly nervous.

"Girl troubles, huh?" Dean chuckled. "I'm guessing you like her."

"I do," Sam admitted. "Her name's Jess..."

"What's she like?" Dean asked.

"She's really smart and funny and blonde. She's a cheerleader." Sam said.

"She sounds pretty perfect," Dean commented.

"Yeah, she is... I just don't know how to talk to her."

"Well... You could always start with a "hi". Do you have any classes together?"

"Yeah, chemistry." Sam replied.

"Why don't you ask if she wants to go to the library to study?" Dean asked.

"Will that work?" Sam asked.

"Well, you could always try. If all else fails you could ask her if she wants to eat lunch with you or something. But I figured since you're smart, and she's smart... Studying together could be a start."

Sam nodded. "Okay, I'll try...talking to girls is hard, how did you make it look so effortless?" He complained.

Dean laughed. "Oh, trust me. First time I tried to talk to a girl? I failed miserably. But the best thing to do is be yourself. That way, you get a more meaningful interaction with people."

"How so?" Sam asked. "I wanna learn from your mistakes."

Dean shrugged. "Just the same mistake most people do. I tried to act all cool and shit, even though I was pretty much shaking from nervousness. So, just be yourself."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Dean."

Dean patted him on the back. "You're welcome Sammy."

Sawmy smiled. "C'mon, let's get downstairs."

"Alright." Dean smiled back, and they got up and then headed downstairs together.

Castiel was sitting in front of the fireplace, his face turned to the warmth. "Hey Cas," Dean said softly and went to sit down beside him. "Enjoying yourself?"

Castiel smiled. "Yeah...just thinking of our first kiss." He murmured.

"Yeah?" Dean smiled. "It was some time ago."

"I know, but it was right here." Castiel smiled in Dean's direction.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel to hold him close. "Yeah, it was. It was cold that day, and only we were home."

Castiel smiled. "Yeah...I was so surprised and so happy when I felt your lips on mine."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah... We were talking about kissing and I just.. Couldn't hold it in anymore. I was a bit afraid you'd whack me cause mom always told us to get consent first, which I... Uhm. Wasn't sure I had."

Castiel chuckled. "Well, I had wanted it just as much." He murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean smiled softly and kissed his temple.

Castiel smiled at the kiss, leaning into Dean. "I really enjoyed our first kiss, you know."

"Aside from being our first, what did you like about it?" Dean murmured softly.

"That I was finally feeling you like that." Castiel murmrued. "The way you were so gentle, like you were afraid I would break."

"I still am, sometimes, but then I remember you're the strongest person I know," Dean murmured.

Castiel blushed. "You're too sweet," he murmured, nuzzling against his fiancé.

"Just being honest." Dean hugged Castiel close.

Castiel smiled softly and relaxed, loving the warmth from the fireplace and Dean's arms.

"Do you boys need anything?" Mary asked.

"I think we're fine, unless you want something, Cas?" Dean rubbed Castiel's shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks Mom." Castiel murmured.

Dean smiled at his mother. "Yeah, thank you. It's good to be home. "

Mary smiled. "Just let me know, all right boys?"

"We will." Castiel smiled in her direction,

"Yes Mom." Dean grinned at her, then turned back to Castiel, whom he loved more than anything.

Castiel was just relaxing in Dean's arm, enjoying the warmth of home. The look on his face was filled with love, which John and Sam could both see when they went to the living room.

John moved to sit in his armchair, sighing as he sat down. His life hadn't been easy, and it had taken its toll on his body, mostly his joints. "So Castiel, how is school going?" he asked. It had been a surprise when Castiel and Dean first got together, but after a while, it just made sense. He was happy that his boys had found each other.

"It's going good." Castiel replied. "It's looking like I'll have enough credits to graduate next year."

"That's good," John said. "Any plans on what you'll do after graduating?"

"I'm hoping to look for a job that will accept and work with my disability." Castiel replied. "Maybe something in communications."

John nodded. "It probably won't be easy, but it will help that you know at least somewhat what to look for."

"Indeed. It'll be a little bit easier once I have my degree." Castiel replied.

"Of course." John rubbed his chin. "Have you thought about college, Dean?"

"Not really. It's not necessary and I don't need it," Dean replied.

It was quiet after that.

"I do highly appreciate Dean's sacrifice for me to be able to go." Castiel added. trying to break the silence.

It was still quiet, then the subject was changed.

"How are you two doing on your own? Are you still living in that small apartment you had troubles with?" John asked.

"We are, but they moved us to the first floor so I don't have to try to navigate stairs every day." Castiel replied.

John nodded. "That's always good."

Castiel hummed, his version of nodding his head. "It makes it easier."

"I can only imagine," John murmured. "But you’re both doing good?"

"Yeah, we are," Dean replied.

Castiel nuzzled against Dean.

Mary came in a little while later, sitting next to her husband on the couch.

John smiled at his wife, then went back to watching the engaged couple, happy for his boys.

Dean and Castiel were holding hands and just cuddling next to the warm fireplace.

Mary smiled. "You boys have always loved that fireplace. I'm glad it got fixed in time for your visit."

"It's one of the best inventions ever," Dean told her, chuckling. "I'm happy it was fixed."

Castiel hummed in agreement. "It really is a nice fireplace." He chuckled.

"If we ever get a house, I want a fireplace," Dean told Castiel.

"It's a requirement." Castiel replied.

Dean chuckled and gently squeezed Castiel's hand. "Good."

Castiel smiled happily.

Mary smiled as well, leaning into John. "I'm so happy for them." She murmured. "I was afraid Dean wouldn't be able to handle caring full time for Cas, but they're both clearly flourishing together."

John put his arm around her to hold her close. "Yes... But I still worry. Life is unpredictable. What if something else happens?" he murmured.

"We're always here to help as well," Mary pointed out. "They're our boys, I refuse to leave them floundering if they need help."

"I know, I know. But it's still sad if something does happen, even if they have us."

"Well, it does no good to dwell on maybes. Right now, let's enjoy your birthday tomorrow and celebrate their engagement tonight." Mary murmured.

"You're right. Like always." John smiled and kissed her cheek.

Mary smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Dean? I have to use the restroom." Castiel murmured.

"Alright." Dean murmured and got up, then helped Castiel up to his feet.

Despite having grown up in this house, the furniture and arrangements had changed over time, and Castiel wasn't comfortable walking around without assistance until he relearned the layout.

Dean didn't mind, and he happily helped Castiel to the bathroom.

Castiel thanked him with a kiss before doing his business.

Dean waited outside for Castiel.

Castiel walked carefully to the toilet and did his business, but when he stood up he slipped on a wet patch and hit the ground.

Dean gasped when he heard Castiel hitting the ground, and he opened the door to check on him. "Are you okay?

Castiel was on his knees, hands on the counter and breathing shakily. Falling was always extremely terrifying for him, since he couldn't see where he was falling or really attempt to break his fall. "I-I'm okay... Wet patch..." He said.

Dean moved to help Castiel get up to his feet so he could wash his hands. "I'll take care of the wet spot."

Castiel was trembling when Dean touched him, the terror still lingering. "T-thanks..."

"And then we'll go downstairs and cuddle in front of the fireplace," Dean whispered softly, gently rubbing Castiel's back.

Castiel hummed shakily, washing his hands.

Dean used a towel he found to get rid of the wet spot, and he would have to remind his family to be extra careful to not let the floor be wet.

Castiel held onto Dean as they went back downstairs.

Dean got Castiel to the living room, deciding to nip the problem in the bud immediately. "Hey, guys... I don't want to bother you but can you make sure that you don't leave water on the floor? Castiel slipped."

"Are you okay?" Mary asked immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken." Castiel replied. 

Sam looked guilty. "That was my fault.... I didn't know he was coming, and I took a shower..."

"It's okay Sammy, I guessed it was something like that," Dean said as he helped Castiel sit down.

"Don't feel bad son, I think only your mother and Bobby knew they were coming," John told his youngest.

Sam still nodded, feeling guilty.

"It's okay." Castiel murmured, sitting down.

"It really is Sam. You didn't know." Dean smiled softly.

"All right." Sam replied.

Castiel snuggled against Dean, finally calming down.

Dean held Castiel in his arms and held him close.

They all relaxed and small talked.

 

When it was time for dinner, Dean went to help Mary cook while the other three remained in the living room.

Castiel worked in helping Sam brush up on his Braille.

John took the time to read the newspaper and keep his eyes on the boys.

When dinner was ready, Mary called them in. Sam helped Castiel to sit at the table.

John sat down at the head of the table, and Mary and Dean started serving the food when Sam was seated too.

Castiel gently felt around for his plate. "Fork or spoon?" He asked Dean.

"Fork," Dean told him, smiling. He had already cut up Castiel's food. "It's pasta and chicken and sauce mixed together. You've got your bottle in front of the plate."

"Thank you love," Castiel smiled, finding the fork and plate.

Dean kissed his cheek, then started eating once Castiel did.

Castiel hummed happily and enjoyed his food.

Dean happily ate his own food, and they all talked and caught up with each other some more.

Castiel smiled happily as he finished his food. "Thank you Mom, Dean. It was delicious."

"You're welcome," Dean replied and kissed his cheek.

Castiel smiled at the kiss.

Sam grinned. "Wanna listen to a book?" He asked.

"I wouldn't mind," Mary smiled.

"That'd be great. What do you have?" Dean asked.

"We have Harry Potter, and The Lord of the Rings series." Sam replied.

"What do you think, Cas?" Dean asked. "I don't mind either."

"Sounds like fun," Castiel smiled.

Dean chuckled and turned to Sam. "Okay then, I guess it's up to you to decide what to listen to."

"Um...Harry potter!" Sam replied.

Dean chuckled. "Alright. Let's listen to some wizardry."

Sam went to set up the audiobook, and Castiel walked with Dean to the living room.

Dean happily sat with Castiel by the fireplace again.

Castiel snuggled close to his fiancé, and John and Mary sat on the couch while the first chapter of the third book started.

Dean let Castiel rest his head on his shoulder, and he in turn rested his head on Castiel's.

Castiel smiled softly, and the family relaxed until it was time for bed.

Dean helped Castiel up to their shared bedroom. After they had gotten together, the room Castiel used to have was turned into an office since he was always in Dean's bedroom anyway.

Castiel smiled once they were in the familiar room, and he was able to set his cane to the side.

Dean gave Castiel a pair of pajama pants and a shirt to sleep in.

Castiel smiled. "Thank you love," he murmured, getting changed.

"You're welcome." Dean smiled softly and got changed into his pajamas as well.

Once they were changed, Castiel got into bed. "Mmmm, nostalgic." He chuckled.

Dean smiled and joined his fiance. "Yeah, it is."

Castiel cuddled close. "I love you," he murmured. "And I'm sorry for scaring you earlier..."

"It's okay... I know you were surely more scared than I was," Dean murmured. "But your okay... That's all that matters."

"I hate falling..." Castiel murmured softly. "It's terrifying as fuck..."

"Yeah..." Dean murmured softly and wrapped his arms around Castiel.

Castiel nuzzled close. "Don't know what I would do without you..." He whispered.

"And I don't know what I would do without you," Dean murmured.

Castiel nuzzled close. "Love you so much..."

"Love you too " Dean kissed Castiel's forehead, and closed his eyes.

Castiel closed his eyes as well, and they fell asleep.


	5. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  Castiel has a nightmare about the car crash that took his parents and his sight, and Dean comforts him.

However, Castiel had a nightmare that night, shaking. He could see in his dreams, and being woken into darkness was a shock to his system, so Dean had to be careful when waking him.

Dean had become a very light sleeper since getting together with Castiel, and he woke up as soon as Castiel was getting distressed. Though, he decided not to wake him up immediately, preferring that Castiel woke up on his own. If he got too stressed though, Dean would interfere.  


Castiel started whimpering and crying, shaking even harder.

Dean decided to wake him up at that point. He gently rubbed Castiel's arm and whispered soft encouraging words to him. It was always hard to wake Castiel up, because he didn't know if he would succeed to keep it in control or if he'd send Castiel into a full blown panic attack, which was always hard on the both of them.  


Castiel shook and his eyes flew open and he cried out, thrashing as his sight gave way to darkness. He was clearly very distressed, arms moving wildly and legs kicking out.

Dean heard as there was movements in the room next to theirs, and he knew that they had woken someone up. "Cas,  Cas... Hey, it's okay, you're safe, remember to breathe," he whispered softly, sitting up to grab Castiel's hands.

Castiel whined softly, breathing hard. "D-Dean?" He whimpered, hands straining against Dean's grip.

"It's me babe," Dean murmured. "I'm here. You're not alone. We're at Mom's house..."

Castiel took shaking breaths. "Y-you're alive... Oh god, it was a dream..." He sobbed, his body going limp.

"Yeah, it was a bad dream," Dean confirmed. "Do you want to talk about it?" he murmured.

"T-the car crash...you were there, you were dead, and I could see, I could see everything..." He sobbed.

Dean frowned. "Oh, Cas... I'm sorry," he murmured softly and gathered his fiance into his arms. "It was only a dream though."

Castiel clung to Dean, sobbing into his shoulder. The car crash was the source of most of his nightmares. It had changed his entire life, had killed his parents and robbed him of his sight, and despite the good that had come in the form of Dean, he still hated that day passionately.

Dean held him and rubbed his back, whispering sweet words. He wished he could do more for Castiel, but if he could, he might break. He loved Castiel, more than anything. Castiel made him happy. Life was exhausting though, no matter how his fiancé lit up his day.

Castiel was aware of how exhausted Dean was, and he hated it. He hated that his disability was the source of it, that it was his fault. He slowly calmed down, repeating "I'm sorry I'm sorry..." Over and over.

"I love you," Dean said sincerely, hugging him tight. "You don't have to be sorry..."

Castiel clung tightly to him. "I'm such a burden and I'm sorry... I wish I was able to do more, to pay you back..."

"Shh... None of that, Cas. You're not a burden. Sure, I do a lot for you, but I do it because I love you. Not because I'm forced to," Dean whispered softly.

"But it's so much..." Castiel sobbed. "It's so much and you're so tired and wanting a second job and I can't ask that of you and I'm sorry..."

"Ssh, babe... Don't be sad, you have nothing to apologize for," Dean whispered. "If it means you're happy, safe, and doing well, all of it is worth it. Every second. Every meal and spill and laundry and cleaning and picking up and dropping off... Yes, I'm tired, but it's all worth it. You gotta trust me on that. Stop beating yourself up for it, please... "

Castiel just clung to him. "I just wish there was more I could do..." he whispered softly.

"I know honey, I know, " Dean murmured, holding him tight.

Castiel buried his face against Dean's neck, just inhaling the scent he gave off.

Dean gently rubbed Castiel's back in a comforting manner.

They stayed curled together for a long time, Castiel slowly relaxing.

Dean wasn't sure if either of then would be going back to sleep, so he kept holding Castiel and said nothing.

Eventually, Castiel murmured "Thank you..."

"It's no problem. I love you," Dean murmured.

"I love you too. So much..." Castiel whispered.

Dean kissed his forehead. "Let's get some more rest... It's a good while before the sun's up."

Castiel hummed and closed his eyes.

Dean closed his own eyes and kept Castiel close, hoping that they would get at least a little more rest.

It took Castiel a long while to go back to sleep, but when he did, it was peaceful and dreamless.

Dean managed to sleep a bit as well, but it was very light and he was pretty much half awake the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We apologise deeply for the hiatus. Me and Cinder were doing the NaNoWriMo, which proved to be VERY timeconsuming with the time difference and me finally getting a job and a life, basically.
> 
> But we should be back for real now, so stay tuned!
> 
> This chapter is short, but the next will be longer.
> 
> -Uke


	6. Happy Birthday Mr. Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary**
> 
> Castiel feels better the next morning, and it's time to celebrate John Winchester's birthday. Mary makes a nice breakfast for everyone before they head to a classic car show and the Roadhouse for good food and good company. While they small talked, a reference to grandchildren makes Castiel a little upset, since he's not able to adopt because of his blindness. He asks Dean about this that night, and Dean reassures him that he'll be happy with furry babies.

Castiel woke up a little while later and don't move, not wanting to disturb Dean.

Dean had his eyes closed and he was breathing lightly as he slept.

Castiel lay in Dean's arms and just thought, his eyes staring at Dean's face.

After a while, Dean sighed and shifted slightly, then blinked his eyes open as he woke up.

Castiel heard the change in breathing. "Morning." He murmured.

"Morning," Dean murmured and kissed Castiel's forehead. Castiel smiled softly at the kiss.

Dean hugged Castiel close. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am." Castiel murmured. "Thank you..."

"I'm glad you feel better," Dean murmured, smiling softly.

Castiel gently felt Dean's face. "Mmmm your beard is getting long." He murmured.

"I haven't been bothered to shave," Dean murmured. "And I just realized I forgot my razor at home... Oh well. You'll have to live with my beard for the weekend."

"So long as it gets trimmed when we get home." Castiel chuckled, kissing Dean's cheek.

"That's fair," Dean murmured softly. "You wanna lay here for longer or should we go get coffee and breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds good." Castiel murmured.

Dean hummed and kissed him on the lips. "Let's get some breakfast then." He sat up slowly, pulling Castiel with him.

Castiel got out of bed, going to the closet and searching for his clothes.

Dean had packed the hangers that belonged to Castiel's clothes, so he could easily find the clothes he wanted to wear. Getting up, Dean went to get dressed as well, deciding on jeans and a t-shirt. Castiel picked out a long sleeved blue shirt and a pair of jeans, getting dressed. Dean waited for Castiel to get dressed, all by himself, before the two of them went downstairs.

Mary was in the kitchen, humming softly as she made omelettes for everyone.

"Morning mom, " Dean greeted as they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning boys," Mary smiled. "Sit down, I'll make fresh omelettes."

"Thanks Mom," Castiel smiled, going with Dean to sit at the table.

"Is there coffee?" Dean asked as he helped Castiel sit down.

"I have a pot brewing, it should be done in three minutes or so." Mary replied.

"Awesome." Dean smiled and sat down beside Castiel at the table.

Castiel held Dean's hand, gently running his fingers over the skin.

Sam came downstairs a little while later, yawning.

"Good morning Sammy," Dean greeted, he and Castiel having gotten their coffee.

Castiel was drinking from a water bottle they used specifically for coffee.

"Morning," Sam replied, going to get some milk for himself.

"Did you sleep well?" Dean asked.

"I did," Sam replied, not mentioning that Castiel had woken him up the night before. It wasn't the first time Castiel had had a nightmare, but Dean had been able to reign it in enough that it wasn't as disruptive as it could've be.

Dean nodded. "That's good," he replied.

Mary served them all omelettes, having already cut Castiel's into bite sized pieces.

"Smells awesome Mom. Thank you." Dean smiled at her.

"You're very welcome." Mary gave all three of them kisses before taking John's upstairs for breakfast in bed, since it was his brithday.

"So, what's the plan for Dad's birthday? Are we doing anything special? " Dean asked Sam.

"Right now, I think the plan is to take him to a nearby car show." Sam replied. "And then take him out for a nice dinner."

"Alright. Sounds like a good plan." Dean smiled.

Castiel was happily eating his omelette, just relaxing.

Dean smiled at him even though he couldn't see, and ate his own omelette.

Once they finished, Sam cleaned up the table.

"How are you doing?" Dean whispered to Castiel, wanting to make sure he was okay.

"I'm okay." Castiel reassured him. "Everything's back to normal."

Dean smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

Mary and John came downstairs a little while later.

"Happy birthday Dad!" Sam smiled.

"Happy birthday Dad." Dean grinned.

"Thank you boys." John smiled at them, and gently patted Castiel's shoulder. "Did you all have a good night?"

"For the most part." Castiel replied. "Happy birthday." he smiled.

"Thanks son." John gently squeezed Castiel's shoulder affectionately. It had been a bit of a struggle for John and Castiel to get used to each other after Castiel started living with the Winchesters, as they hadn't been around each other much because of John's work, but after a while, John saw him as another son and still did.

Castiel smiled softly. "You're very welcome. I hope you look forwards to many more."

"I hope so. But I could do without the aching joints."

"That doesn't sounds pleasant," Castiel replied.

"It isn't. So be grateful for your young bodies while you can," John told them.

"Okay, okay." Dean chuckled.

"I'll try," Castiel chuckled.

"All right, everyone get ready to go out." Mary told them.

The three nodded, and got up to go get ready to go out. They ended up all riding in the Impala since that was the only car with enough room for all of them. Since it was John's birthday, Dean let him drive the Impala, which he hadn't done for a long while and was always happy to do.

Castiel happily sat next to Dean in the backseat. He would be so bored at the car show, but was always willing to do anything for his family.

Dean smiled, and he put something in Castiel's hand. "Our iPod, with the short stories," he murmured. "Just don't have the volume on too high."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you." he kissed his cheek.

Dean smiled. Castiel leaned into Dean as they drove to the classic car show.

When they got there, they parked and got out of the car. Castiel let Dean help him out and hand him his cane so he could move around. John was very happy, and the group of five went to go see the show.

They walked around to look at all the cars, Castiel listening to the short stories as they walked.

Dean was just as into it as John was, and they excitedly discussed the various cars they saw, guessing the year and model before reading about it. Castiel just smiled at Dean's enthusiasm.

They walked around for a long while, and they managed to look at all the cars they showed. It was the best gift they could have given John. When they finished, Castiel was ready to sit down and just relax, and everyone was hungry. John wanted to eat at the Roadhouse diner and bar, and they all agreed it was a good choice.

"I miss Ellen's burgers." Castiel smiled.

"Me too. She makes awesome burgers," Dean agreed, and they all went back to the Impala to get back in it. A few people were taking pictures of the car, since it was a classic car show.

"Excuse us," John told the people as he went up to the car, as they didn't seem to want to leave.

"We were here first, wait your turn." One of the older men said.

Castiel frowned. "Dean, what's going on?" he asked.

"Some people think that our car is part of the show..." Dean told him.

"No, I don't have to wait. This is my family's car, and we're leaving now," John told the man calmly. "We're not part of the show."

"Unlock it then." The man replied.

John sighed and held up his hand, catching the keys when Dean tossed them to him, then he went up to the driver's side, unlocked the car and got inside. Then he stared at the man, daring him to say something else.

The man was quiet then and moved away.

"What's happening?" Castiel asked again, since everyone had gone quiet.

"... Well, Dad just showed people who the boss is." Dean told him and chuckled. "I think it's safe to leave now."

Sam laughed. "You showed them Dad!"

Castiel let Dean help him into the car.

They all piled into the car, and John did look a bit proud of himself.

Mary kissed his cheek. "Good job dear." She smiled.

John smiled. "Thank you. What is it you young people call it? Burned?"

"To burn someone," Dean told him.

"You definitely burned him!" Sam laughed.

John chuckled, and told everyone to buckle up before he started driving.

When they arrived at the Roadhouse, Jo was working the bar. "Mom! The Winchesters are here!" She calle,d before going to give them all hugs.

Ellen went out to meet them. "And there's the birthday boy!" She smiled. 

"Not really a boy anymore, now am I?" John chuckled, hugging Ellen and Jo.

Castiel smiled. "Hello Ellen, Jo." He greeted.

"Hey Cas!" Jo smiled, carefully giving him a hug. "And Dean!" She hugged him too.

"Hey." Dean smiled, and he and Castiel gave them both hugs.

"Dean and Cas have something very special to share with you two," John told the ladies as they moved to a table.

"Oh really?" Jo asked.

Castiel smiled. "Your turn to tell, Dean."

Dean chuckled. "Well... Me and Cas are engaged."

Ellen grinned. "Was about time you two!"

Jo grinned. "Finally! Seriously, we were wondering!" She smiled.

Dean huffed softly, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah yeah."

Castiel chuckled, "it's why I asked"

Everyone laughed softly at that.

"So what would you all like?" Ellen asked.

"One of your house burgers please." Castiel grinned. "And if you could fill my bottle with water, that would be amazing."

"Of course. " Ellen smiled.

Dean ordered the same as Castiel but with extra onions.

John ordered a steak with salad instead of fries.

Sam ordered a house salad, while Mary ordered a chicken pasta dish.

Ellen and Jo took the orders then went to get to work.

John took Mary's hand in his. "You always known what to do to make my birthdays perfect..."

Mary smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand gently. "I do my best," she smiled. "But partly because Dean and Castiel were able to come up here."

John smiled and nodded, then gently kissed her cheek.

Mary smiled at the kiss and turned to peck John's lips. "I love you darling."

"I love you too." John kissed back.

Dean and Sam shared looks and pretended to quietly gag.

Mary noticed. "Boys!" She scolded.

"Sorry Mom!" they said in unison, grinning cheekily.

Mary rolled her eyes. "What will I do with you two!" She said teasingly.

John chuckled. "Are you sure you still want to be even more involved with this family, Cas?"

"I can't wait for the day." Castiel smiled happily, looking in John's general direction.

John smiled. "What are you doing with names?"

"Cas is taking Winchester," Dean told him.

"Might as well make it official." Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek.

John chuckled. "It is a good name."

"I definitely like it." Castiel smiled, leaning into Dean.

Dean put his arm around Castiel to hold him close.

Castiel snuggled close. "I love every single one of you, and can't wait to officially be a Winchester." he smiled.

"You'll be a nice official addition to the family." Dean grinned, hugging him tighter.

Castiel smiled happily and kissed Dean's cheek.

Mary smiled. "You know, you two can have the wedding at our house, to save money." she told them.

"That would be nice... And that means a summer wedding is more convenient, which I'm all for." Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled as well. "I'd like that too."

"Awesome. A summer wedding at the house it is." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek again.

Soon the family's food was brought out to the table.

Castiel smiled happily.

"Happy birthday John," Jo smiled, giving him a cupcake as well.

"Thank you Jo." John smiled at her.

Jo smiled back and kissed his cheek before going back to the bar.

"Alright everyone, let's eat." John smiled at his family, and they all started eating.

Castiel was feeling around for his plate, hissing when he touched it and it was too hot.

"You okay?" Dean asked immediately, looking at his fiance.

"Plate's pretty hot." Castiel replied, sucking gently on the pads on his fingers.

"Yeah... Want me to help you pick up the burger?" Dean asked.

"Yes please." Castiel murmured, giving Dean his hands.

Dean smiled and he guided Castiel's hands to the burger.

"Thank you," Castiel murmured, picking up the burger and taking it to his mouth.

"You're very welcome," Dean murmured and started eating his own food.

The family enjoyed their meal, just talking and laughing and enjoying the good food and good company.

After they had finished their late lunch, they decided to just head back home to relax and have a drink, inviting Jo and Ellen to come over if they felt like it and could get away.

"We'll come over after dinner," Jo smiled.

"Good. We'll see you later then." John smiled at her.

"You guys drive safe!" Jo told them.

"We will!" he replied, and then the family left, the food already paid for.

Castiel followed with Dean's help, bumping into someone by accident.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, dumbass!" the man said a bit too loudly.

"I can't exactly see you." Castiel replied dryly, holding up his cane.

The man just cursed and left.

Dean muttered. "Fucking asshole..."

"Indeed." Castiel replied, and they got to the impala without any more incidents.

They all got in the car, Dean helping Castiel, and they went back home.

When they got home, Mary brought out an apple pie for everyone to share.

They all sat around the table to enjoy the sweet treat, Dean probably the most excited out of them all.

Castiel chuckled when he smelled it. "You're excited, huh love?"

"Oh yeah. You know I love me some pie." Dean grinned.

Castiel laughed. "Of course you do." He smiled in his direction.

Dean smiled, and an idea formed in his head. He stored it for later.

Castiel's pie was served in a bowl as it was much easier for him to scoop up a bite. Everyone always did their best to make every day easier for Castiel, and he really did appreciate every little thing the Winchesters did for him. He truly loved his adoptive family, and wished there was more he could do for them.

They all started eating the pie and just talking about everything, the other three interested in knowing more about what Dean and Castiel had been up to, where they lived and what friends they had and so on.

Castiel told them about Charlie and a Dorothy, two girls he had met in college who had really been friendly and helpful, and who had started hanging out with him during lunch. The two of them were dating, and it was a relief to find other LGTB people at college.

Dean didn't really have friends. He worked all day, took care of all the errands, the housework, then Castiel. During his free time, he napped or played games. He didn't think much of it. He didn't really have the energy to spend time with people, and he never made an effort to make friends. The guys and girls at his work were friendly enough. To his family though, he just mentioned that he was friends with his coworkers. He knew his family would nag at him if he mentioned the rest.

Castiel knew that Dean didn't really have friends apart from him, and it ate at him. If he wasn't so useless, then Dean could have a more normal life, with other healthy relationships apart from theirs.

Dean always insisted that it was fine and that he didn't mind it all. It had been hard in the beginning when they were new to their new dynamic, only having themselves to worry about. He had tried to make friends, hang out with friends, do something. It was too much though. He knew it wasn't healthy spending all his time waiting at Castiel's side for him to need something but trying not to hover, but it was what worked and he didn't feel too bad about it (he only really felt bad when Castiel felt he was being too helpful). Castiel needed to be taken care of, and when he didn't, Dean was able to be his boyfriend only.

Eventually they all moved to the living room for drinks, Mary making a light drink for Castiel to enjoy.

John happily leaned back, a beer in his hand. "This has been a great birthday," he told them. "And it's not even over yet."

Castiel smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." He told him.

"Thank you." John smiled. 

"Well... Me and Cas do actually have a gift for you. It's nothing big or expensive but..." Dean murmured.

"We found it and thought you would like it," Castiel supplied.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything, boys," John told them.

"We know, but you guys always help out and we wanted to give back." Dean smiled and went upstairs to get the gift from their room.

"Besides, we couldn't let the perfect gift just sit on the shelf," Castiel chuckled.

Dean came back down with one flat gift and a box, both wrapped. "So, originally we only found this-" he held up the box. "-Then we found this the day before we left, but only one." He handed the gifts to his father who took them.

John thanked them, then opened the gifts. The flat gift was an old record, one that he didn't have. The box contained frames, which were useful as John wrote in a journal and loved to keep photographs. "Thank you so much boys, this is very thoughtful of you. Now I don't have to get new frames for Castiel and Sam's graduations." He smiled. "And any grandchildren," he joked. He and Mary never really spoke about grandchildren, mainly because they were fine if the boys didn't want children in the future.

Castiel tried to school his face. While he would love to have children, there was no way he would be a fit parent, and his blindness prevented them from being able to adopt. Meanwhile, Dean wasn't sure if he wanted children. His whole world revolved around Castiel, and he had no time for anyone else.

Mary nudged John, knowing that the subject was sensitive to Castiel.

John had no clue. He was close to the boys, but they usually just discussed economics and other things that weren't necessarily too personal. "What?" he murmured, looking at his wife.

"They can't have children because of Castiel's condition," she whispered softly into his ear.

John's eyes were wide, and he looked at the couple with a frown. "I'm so sorry boys, I didn't..."

"It's okay Dad," Dean told him, clearly not as affected as Castiel. "We don't talk about it much."

"It's okay, you weren't aware." Castiel murmured as well, his voice carefully even.

John still felt bad, and wrung his hands, a habit that Dean also had.

"Anyways, I joined the debate club at school." Sam brought up, changing the subject.

Dean looked at him. "Yeah? You finally putting your annoying little brother arguing to use?" he teased.

"I'm applying for pre-law, so I figured it was a good step," Sam grinned.

Dean chuckled. "It sounds like a good first step." He grinned back.

"I'm really happy for you," Castiel smiled.

"Thanks Cas," Sam grinned.

Dean was happy for his brother too, and proud. He was also happy that Castiel was going to graduate college, and that his parents had at least two people to be proud of.

They all drank and small talked, staying away from uncomfortable subjects until Jo and Ellen arrived with more alcohol.

They hadn't eaten dinner yet but no one was that hungry because of the big, late lunch, so snacks and fruit was brought out to the living room for those who wanted to have something. Castiel asked for some fruit, and happily dug in once he had a bowl in his lap.

"Happy birthday John!" Jo smiled, raising her glass in a toast.

Everyone raised their glasses, but Castiel didn't have to unless he really wanted to.

"Happy birthday," they said in unison, and toasted. Castiel raised his glass a little late, but no one minded. Dean kissed his boyfriend's cheek, and everyone snacked and drank together.

Eventually everyone headed to bed, full and tipsy and just generally feeling happy and content.

Dean made sure Castiel was tucked into bed before he got ready and went to bed himself. It had been a good day, despite the few hiccups.

Castiel opened his arms once he heard Dean come back into the room, and Dean happily got into bed and his fiance's arms.

Castiel nuzzled close. "Thank you, for all your help today," he murmured.

"You're welcome babe," Dean murmured softly, eyes already closed.

Castiel pressed a kiss to the side of his nose.

Dean hummed softly. "I love you Cas. More than anything."

Castiel smiled softly. "I love you too." He murmured. It was quiet for a little bit before he asked. "Hey Dean?" His voice was soft, almost scared.

"Yes Cas?" Dean murmured, forcing his eyes open.

"I...you aren't going to hate me because we can't have children, right?" His voice was a little scared and unsure.

Dean shook his head. "No Cas, I'm not," he murmured. "I love you, and I always will. And if we want something like that, we can just get cats or something."

"Okay." Castiel murmured. "I just... Your Dad seems to want grand kids, and I can't give him that..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with furry grandkids, " Dean murmured. "Besides, I'm sure Sam will give him grandkids if he really want them. I know... I know you want them, but honestly? I'm fine with it being just us. I'm happy like this. I'll be even happier when we're married."

Castiel hummed softly. "Okay." He murmured. "If you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure," Dean whispered.

Castiel hummed softly and nuzzled against Dean. "What did I do to deserve you..."

"You were born," Dean murmured softly.

Castiel chuckled softly. "I'm glad I was, despite everything."

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's jaw. "You've always been my angel. Remember that? How me and this other kid would fight over you because we both wanted you as our best friend?"

Castiel chuckled. "What was his name...started with a B..."

"We called him Balto, I think. You know, like the dog in that one movie. Of the dogs living in Alaska or something..."

"Yeah... You two were always competing over me. It was kind of funny." Castiel chuckled.

"Then he moved away and I got you for myself again." Dean grinned against Castiel's jaw.

Castiel's lips quirked into a soft smile as he felt Dean's. "You were always jealous." He chuckled. "When I started dating Meg, I thought you were going to flip."

"I did," Dean admitted softly. "Just didn't want you to think I wasn't supportive of you."

Castiel nuzzled against him. "She turned out to be a bitch anyways." He murmured.

"Yeah. She can go to hell," Dean murmured. "But I'm glad she wasn't good for you."

Castiel smiled. "I think I was always yours, it just took me a while to realize it."

"Better late than never," Dean chuckled softly. "I'm just happy we're together now."

"Me too," Castiel smiled softly, feeling Dean's face so he could kiss his lips.

Dean kissed back softly. "I love you. I hope you sleep tight and have sweet dreams tonight."

"I hope the same for you," Castiel murmured. "I love you too." He closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

Dean hummed and closed his eyes again, and soon he was asleep, tired and affected by the alcohol.

Castiel slept soundly that night, only waking up when Dean moved.


	7. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY ******
> 
> ****Dean and Castiel start preparing to head home, but an accidental coffee spill sends Castiel into a depressive spiral, hating himself for being such a burden and wishing he had his sight back. Dean calls into work the next day so they can stay the rest of the day to let Castiel calm down, and he does his best to help his fiance.** **
> 
> ******TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Self loathing** **
> 
> ******KINKS**  
>  Intense rimming** **

Dean got up to go to the bathroom in the early morning, then returned and was completely knocked out once his head hit the pillow. Castiel woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so he just cuddled and thought while Dean slept.

Dean woke up eventually, yawning quietly.

"Good morning honey." Castiel murmured.

"Mmh... Morning beautiful," Dean murmured. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, you?" Castiel asked.

"I did, aside from the bathroom break in the middle of the night," Dean murmured.

"When nature calls," Castiel chuckled.

Dean smiled and kissed his chin. "Yeah. Did you have any good dreams?"

"I did. I thought I saw your current face, and if it's right, then you're incredibly beautiful." He smiled.

Dean smiled. "You're a bit biased though," he teased gently. "But seriously, I'm not Mr. America or anything."

"Doesn't matter, you're the most handsome man in the world to me." Castiel smiled.

Dean chuckled and kissed him again. "Thank you. I'm flattered."

Castiel kissed back with a smile. "Love you~"

"Love you too, sunshine." Dean grinned.

Castiel chuckled, and they lazed in bed a bit before getting up.

Dean got up too and got ready for the day.

"When are we going home?" Castiel asked.

"I was thinking after lunch," Dean told him. "So we don't get home too late, but still get some good time with the family."

"That sounds good to me." Castiel smiled, getting dressed in a brown sweater and jeans.

Dean got dressed in jeans, a tshirt and a hoodie, and he put their used clothes back in their bags. He would have to do laundry some time in the next few days.

Castiel went to the bathroom, careful of the floor in there and grateful that it wasn't wet again.

Dean got all of their things packed, then headed downstairs, feeling safe enough to let Castiel handle himself.

Castiel finished getting ready before carefully heading downstairs.

Dean was sitting by the table with a mug of coffee, Mary and John already up as well.

"Good morning everyone," Castiel greeted.

"Good morning," John greeted back.

"I told them we're heading out after lunch," Dean told Castiel.

"Awesome." Castiel smiled softly.

Dean smiled. "You want coffee? I'll fill your take away mug."

"Yes please," Castiel smiled.

Dean got up and kisses the top of Castiel's head, then went to pour him some coffee.

Castiel smiled at the kiss. "Thank you babe,"

"You're welcome." Dean smiled and handed him the take away mug. It was one that had a small opening on the top with a small lid for just the opening. The top needed to be screwed off to pour the liquid in. It would spill if Castiel dropped it, but if he closed the small opening, he could wave it around and shake it and knock it over on the table without spilling.

Castiel smiled. "Thank you," he murmured, taking a sip.

Dean sat back down and the four of then enjoyed their coffee and the company.

Castiel leaned over to put his elbows on the table, and accidentally knocked Dean's coffee over. He gasped as he felt the mug move, and the sound of the mug falling over. There was the sound of a chair scraping as Dean cursed and moved away from the table, having just refilled his coffee, so it had been fresh from the pot and incredibly hot.

"Oh shit, Dean I'm so sorry!" Castiel apologized.

"It's fine, it's fine," Dean told him, standing up.

John and Mary got up from their chairs to help clean up the mess.  
Castiel felt atrocious. "I'm sorry..."

"Cas, please, it's okay. It happens." Dean took off his jeans. There was no way he was wearing them while they were wet. He needed to change shirts too. Crap.

"It really is fine. Everyone knocks things over Castiel," John said, trying to make him feel better.

Castiel just felt so bad, and moved to the living room to get out of the way.

Dean went upstairs to put the wet clothes in the bathroom, which meant his whole outfit but the socks, and he covered himself up with a towel as he walked to the bedroom to get dressed in clothes he wore the day before.

Castiel sat on the couch, trying not to cry.

Once Dean was dressed again, he went to find Castiel.

Castiel was on the couch, wiping furiously at his cheeks.

Dean frowned. "Cas... You haven't spilled a thing this weekend. It's okay. I'm not mad, no one's mad"

"I hate it." Castiel whispered. "I hate being so incompetent."

"You're not incompetent, Cas. You just can't do some things as well as others." Dean sat down beside him.

"I could have burned you..." Castiel wiped at his face.

"But you didn't. The coffee wasn't that hot. It's not McDonald's coffee," Dean murmured, putting his arm around Castiel.

Castiel just leaned into Dean, and it was obvious today was going to be a bad day for him. Sometimes Castiel felt so disgusted with himself and the stress he put on Dean and his adoptive family that he had a depression period, that could last anywhere from a day to a week. The longer spans had become rarer since he and Dean had moved together on their own, but they still sucked.

Dean wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it. He thought the weekend would be good, he had planned to go talk to Ellen about a part time job when they got home even though he was booked all week to do repairs on cars, and during these periods of depression - Castiel's nightmares usually spiked. It was hard. It was so damn hard and right there and then he wanted to cry. He never blamed Castiel, he couldn't help it. Instead, even though he knew it was wrong to do so, he blamed himself.

Castiel felt how Dean tensed up, and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault, I should've put my coffee on the other side of me..." Dean whispered, and took a deep breath, needing to relax for Castiel's sake. He held his fiancé close.

Castiel just felt so bad, and he started shaking.

"I'm sorry Cas, I'm sorry," Dean whispered, holding him tight.

Castiel shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He whimpered. "I keep fucking up, I keep making things worse and I'm making them worse right now and I don't deserve you, I don't deserve you in the slightest..."

"Cas... It's my job to take care of you... You're blind. There are things you can't do. But I know better and I made a mistake that you're now feeling bad for..." Dean whispered into Castiel's hair.

"I hate being blind." Castiel whimpered. "I just want to be normal, get a job and help pay rent and be able to be a good boyfriend and husband to you. I wish I could have bought a ring and gotten down on one knee, that I didn't make huge messes when I eat or drink because I can't fucking see!"

"You are a good boyfriend, and you will be an awesome husband. I love you, and no ring can ever tell you how much I love you. I don't care about the ring, and the messes I can live with. I still love you. No matter what. Sight or not, you're perfect to me."

Castiel started sobbing. "How can you love me? How can you love someone who can barely function by themselves?"

"Because I've always loved you," Dean whispered. "Why would that change just because something happened to you that you had no control of? If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be here."

Castiel finally let himself cling to Dean at those words, burying his face against his chest.

Dean held him close and whispered how much he loved his fiancé.

Castiel let Dean's soothing words calm him down, and eventually he was just limp against Dean, his cheek squished against his chest.

Dean gently rubbed his back. "Tonight, we'll order the greasiest burger and fries for dinner and we'll it it while listening to a good book."

Castiel sniffled and nodded. "Okay..."

Dean kissed his hair. "I love you," he said once again.

"I love you too....I'm sorry." Castiel murmured softly.

"I'm sorry too," Dean murmured.

Mary poked her head into the living room. "Cas? I have some muffins if you want them." Her voice was calm and kind.

"Yes please..." Castiel mumured.

Dean sent his mother a grateful look. "Do you wanna sit here or go to the kitchen, Cas?" he asked softly.

"Sit here." Castiel murmured.

"I'll bring them to you," Mary murmured, going to fetch some blueberry muffins, Castiel's favorite.

Dean continued to hold his fiancé, comforting him.

Castiel had a hand loosely grasping Dean' shirt, just listening to his heartbeat.

Mary gave Dean the muffins to help Castiel eat.

Dean thanked his mother and set the muffins on the table, then picked up one, folding down the wrapper and bringing it to Castiel's mouth. "Here honey, take a bite. it'll make you feel better."

Castiel took a small bite, chewing it. "Thank you Mom." He murmured.

"You're very welcome darling," Mary kissed his hair.

Dean gently rubbed Castiel's back, hoping that the coming week wouldn't be too bad for Castiel.

Castiel just snuggled close, his eyes blank and staring at nothing.

Dean tried to not let his emotions take over, although he couldn't stop his lip from quivering so he covered his mouth.

Castiel felt it. "Dean?" He whispered softly, concerned.

"Sorry, thought I was gonna sneeze," Dean murmured, inwardly cursing at himself.

"No you didn't." Castiel murmured softly.

Dean didn't reply and offered Castiel some more of the muffin.

Castiel took a bite and didn't push Dean.

Dean didn't like talking about his feelings much. He'd rather deny them to his dying day and pretend they didn't exist.

Castiel knew that, but he also knew that Dean would talk if they were really bad. If Dean talked about his feelings, he knew that the situation was a bad one.

Dean kissed Castiel's hair and rubbed his back gently.

Castiel nuzzled against him. "Love you so much."

"I love you too Cas. More than anything," Dean murmured.

Castiel let Dean hold him and feed him muffins.

When the muffins were done, Dean suggested Castiel lay down and he'd put on a book for him.

Will you cuddle me?" Castiel murmured.

"Sure. You want to rest your head on my lap or lay on top of me?" Dean asked.

"Can I lay on you?" Castiel murmured,

"Yeah," Dean murmured. "You can."

Castiel let Dean up and let him put on a book.

Dean put on the first Lord of the Rings book, then he went to lay down on the couch.

Castiel waited until Dean was laying down before laying on top of him, cuddling close.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him close as they listened to the story.

Castiel cuddled close, just relaxing.

Mary joined them a little while later. "You're both welcome to stay an extra day if you need to," she told them.

Dean bit his lip. "Well, I've got work... And how was it Cas? Was your class cancelled or is it on? Or do you have other plans?"

"Class was cancelled, the professor is sick." Castiel murmured. 

"Well... If Bobby's okay with me not working tomorrow... We could stay. If you want to, Cas."

Castiel tensed up a little. "I don't want to be a bother..."

"Don't think about that. Mom offered, and I'm willing to stay."

Castiel was quiet for a few moments. "...can you call Bobby?" He whispered.

"Yeah," Dean murmured and reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and called Bobby, pressing the phone to his ear.

Bobby picked up after a few rings. "Hello?" He asked, voice gruff as always.

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean. What's up?"

"Just working on the Camero with the headlight problem. What's up?"

"Well... Some personal stuff came up today, and I'm wondering if I could get tomorrow off? If not, that's fine, but yeah..."

"Is everyone okay?" Bobby asked, knowing that Dean was visiting his family.

"Yeah, but... We're having a bad day," Dean murmured, deciding to be honest. "And I don't think we're in the shape to drive home."

"I hope everything gets better with Cas," Bobby replied, knowing who it was when Dean said that "we're" not in shape to drive home. "Take tomorrow off, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Bobby, it really means a lot. I'll see you on Tuesday unless I'm physically unable to get there."

"See you Tuesday." Bobby replied, and they hung up.

Dean put his phone away. "I got tomorrow off," he murmured, even though Castiel had heard it.

Castiel nodded, curling up more on Dean's lap. "Thank you..." He whispered softly.

"You're welcome," Dean murmured softly.

Castiel just laid there, and they continued listening to the book.

Mary came back in. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"We're staying. I have tomorrow off, so I guess that's when we're heading home," Dean told her.

Mary nodded. "Sounds good." She murmured, going to pet Castiel's hair. "Is there anything I can get you, sweetheart?" She asked softly.

"No thank you Mom." Castiel murmured back.

Dean gently rubbed Castiel's back, hating to see him in that state. It was heartbreaking.

Castiel just relaxed under the loving attention that his family gave him.

"We love you Cas," Dean murmured softly.

"I love all of you too," Castiel murmured. "So, so much."

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head and tightened his hold around him just a little.

They lay there together, Castiel relaxing and just enjoying Dean's warmth and comfort. It was clear after a few hours of this that he would be back to normal within a day or so.

None of the others in the family disturbed them, only disturbing them to ask if they needed something, and to tell them that lunch was ready later.

Castiel was starting to feel hungry, which was a good sign, and Mary brought them ham sandwiches made just the way they liked them, and some of Castiel's favorite potato chips.

Dean coaxed Castiel to sit up, telling his fiance he'd even let him sit on his lap if it would make him sit up.

Castiel let Dean coax him, but didn't sit in his lap, just next to him with their sides touching.

Dean made sure to cuddle Castiel as they ate, but wasn't going overboard so they could actually eat.

Castiel appreciated the cuddles, and finished half his sandwich and a few chips before he didn't want anymore

Dean finished his half of the meal, and didn't push Castiel to eat more, not wanting to upset him.

Castiel appreciated it, and just leaned into Dean.

Dean had his arm around Castiel as they sat there, cuddled together on the couch.

Castiel relaxed slightly. "Hey Dean?" He murmured.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean murmured softly.

"Thank you. Truly, for everything." He whispered softly.

"You're very welcome," Dean murmured softly.

Castiel brought his hand up to gently trace the lines of Dean's face.

Dean let him, and just kept his eyes closed.

Castiel's fingertips were gentle as he traced the line of his jaw and his features, including his nose and lips.

Dean stayed still, having grown fond over the years of the feeling of Castiel's hands on his face.

It was the best way for Castiel to "see" his lover's face, and he cupped Dean's cheeks against his palms before bringing him in for a soft kiss. "I'm sorry for earlier..." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"It's okay babe," Dean whispered. "Don't worry about it."

Castiel gently rubbed their noses together.

"I love you," Dean whispered. He'd lost count of how many times he'd said it that day but he just had to say it again.

Castiel appreciated every single one. "I love you too," he murmured, kissing his lips sweetly.

Dean smiled softly, the first smile since that morning, and kissed back.

Castiel felt so relieved to feel that smile again, and just held Dean close.

Dean hugged Castiel close. "So, since we might not get greasy burgers... Do you want to take a bath tonight?"

"I'd like that," Castiel murmured.

"Okay." Dean kissed his nose.

Castiel gave him his first real smile at that.

Dean smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

Castiel nuzzled against him, feeling better than he had that morning.

Dean was thankful that Castiel was feeling better. It felt like they had dodged a bullet, and he was feeling more relaxed too.

When it was time for dinner, Mary had made burgers and homemade fries, having overheard Dean's promise to Castiel.

Dean practically beamed when he and Castiel moved to the kitchen - he had promised his fiance a massage as well if he ate in the kitchen - and sat down with the family.

Castiel smelled the burgers. "Mom, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, sweetheart." Mary told him, kissing his hair. "We all love you so much, and we just want you to feel better."

"And some times, a home cooked meal is a step on the way," John said.

Castiel bit his lip, trying not to cry.

Dean kissed his temple and helped him sit. "Relax and enjoy." he smiled.

 

Castiel gently felt for his plate and picked up his burger to take a bite out of it, a small smile on his face as he tasted how delicious it was

Dean grinned at his mom, and everyone began to eat.

Mary smiled back at Dean, and they all small talked as they ate.

The mood was much better between the family, and it was a relaxing dinner.

Castiel was very, very careful when he reached for things, not wanting a repeat of that morning.

Dean pressed soft kisses to Castiel's cheek every now and then throughout the meal.

Castiel smiled softly at the kisses, and when the dinner was finished, Mary brought out the rest of the pie for dessert.

Dean smiled, his own mood lightening up further at the sight of the pie.

Mary served them all slices, and the family dug in happily.

When the pie was all gone, Dean excused himself and Castiel from the table.

Castiel held onto Dean's arm as they went upstairs.

Dean lead Castiel to the bathroom, deciding on letting him bathe before the massage.

Castiel sat on the toilet while Dean prepared the bath. "You'll join me, right?" He asked.

"The bath is kinda small, and I want this to be about you," Dean murmured.

Castiel frowned slightly. "Will you at least sit with me?" He asked.

"Of course I will. I'm not leaving your side," Dean told him.

"Thank you," Castiel murmured.

Dean turned off the tap once the bath was full and then moved to kiss Castiel on the lips.

Castiel kissed back softly, cupping Dean's cheek against his palm.

Dean cupped Castiel's face in his hands, one hand a little damp from when he'd felt the water temperature.

Castiel didn't mind, and just kissed Dean happily.

Dean smiled against Castiel's lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," Castiel murmured.

"Nah. I love you most," Dean chuckled. "C'mon, handsome. Let's get you into the bath."

Castiel stood up and started getting undressed.

Dean put Castiel's clothes aside, and let himself admire Castiel's naked form.

Castiel's body was fairly lean, although he had tummy pudge. His hips were smooth, and there was a v shape in them. His nipples were pink, and he didn't really have much body hair apart from a happy trail.

Dean loved the little pudge Castiel had around his stomach. It meant he was happy and well fed. After the accident it had been hard and Castiel had been thin. It had taken years before he accepted his situation and started to become happy. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Castiel blushed. "Not as beautiful as you," he replied.

"No, you're more beautiful than I am," Dean murmured. "You're the most beautiful person to me..."

Castiel opened his arms for a hug.

Dean moved into Castiel's arms and hugged him close.

Castiel leaned his head against Dean's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his warmth and the texture of his clothes.

Dean kissed the top of his head. "I can't wait to marry you."

Castiel smiled softly. "I can't wait either..."

"It's gonna be so great," Dean murmured.

"Yeah... I'm so glad you were my neighbor." Castiel smiled.

Dean chuckled. "Me too." He smiled.

Castiel shivered slightly.

Dean squeezed his arms around him gently, then moved to get Castiel into the bath.

Castiel happily relaxed into the warm water.

Dean sat down beside the tub, smiling.

Castiel's face was relaxed as he lay in the water, hand looking for Dean's.

Dean gently took Castiel's head in his own.

Castiel smiled and laced their fingers together, "I love you..."

"I love you too," Dean murmured softly.

"Remember that one day when we snuck out to watch the sunset together?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I do. The grass was wet," Dean whispered.

"It was. But it was so _green_." Castiel murmured softly.

"Yeah, it really was..."

"And we climbed that oak tree to watch the sunset. And it was so beautiful..." Castiel murmured.

"Yeah... Your eyes were so pretty when you looked at the sunset," Dean murmured.

"What did they look like?" Castiel asked softly.

"They're so blue, and they reflected the sky so much. I could watch the sunset in your eyes, and then when the sky got darker, it was like looking at a starry sky when I looked into your eyes." Dean murmured. "... I think that's the day I fell for you."

Castiel gently squeezed his hand. "We were only six back then." He murmured.

"Yeah... I know. But I'm pretty sure I felt it then. Just didn't know what it was until years later and we hit puberty and all that fuckery," Dean mumbled.

"Yeah...I know what you mean." Castiel murmured. "I fell for you pretty young too."

Dean brought up Castiel's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles. "You remember a specific moment or was it just gradual?"

Castiel smiled softly. "Remember the day we went swimming at the lake, my mom and me and your family?"

"Your Dad was on a business trip so he couldn't come. It was... Late July? Early August?" Dean hummed in thought. "I got a really bad sunburn that day."

"You did," Castiel chuckled. "But that day, you grabbed my hand as we ran to the water. Even though we were seven, I felt this heat, and I never wanted to let your hand go."

Dean rubbed his thumb over Castiel's knuckles. "... You know, we should go to the lake someday."

"That would be fun," Castiel murmured softly.

"We could roll up our pants and dip our feet and eat sandwiches and sunbathe..."

Castiel smiled softly. "Next summer, when it's nice." He murmured.

"Yeah." Dean smiled softly. "Next summer."

Castiel smiled softly, gently rubbing his thumb over Dean's hand. "We were so stupid, waiting until we were seventeen to admit our feelings to each other."

Dean chuckled. "Better late than never, huh? And that New Year's eve was the best."

Castiel chuckled. "You stole that New Years kiss," he teased.

"You didn't seem to mind," Dean replied cheekily.

"That's because it was the best kiss I've had in my life." He laughed.

Dean chuckled. "Same," he murmured.

Castiel smiled. "How about the first time we had sex?"

"Oh man... I was so scared I would hurt you." Dean chuckled softly.

"But you didn't." Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah, I know... But that doesn't change what I felt back then," Dean murmured.

"I know," Castiel murmured, bringing Dean's hand to his own lips.

Dean smiled softly. "But we've had many good nights after that one."

"We have," Castiel smiled, gently kissing Dean's fingers. "And many more to come."

"Yeah... We should take a day to just enjoy ourselves all day, " Dean murmured. "Slow and nice, no rush. Relaxed."

"That sounds amazing." Castiel murmured.

Dean hummed softly and leaned his head on the edge of the tub.

Castiel was gently playing with Dean's fingers as he relaxed.

Dean let him, and they both relaxed, just listening to each others breathing.

When the water got cold, Castiel started getting out of the bath, arm extended for Dean to take.

Dean took it and helped him out of the bath.

Castiel kissed Dean's cheek once he was out.

Dean smiled and wrapped Castiel in a towel.

"Thank you," Castiel murmured, starting to dry himself off.

"You're welcome. Just keep the towel around you when we go to the bedroom."

"All right," Castiel replied, doing just that when he was finished.

Dean let the bath drain and they went to the bedroom. He closed the door and told Castiel to lay on the bed.

Castiel lay down on his stomach, head on the pillows.

Dean got on the bed and straddled Castiel's thighs.

Castiel hummed softly as he felt it, relaxing.

Dean started gently rubbing Castiel's back.

Castiel let out an appreciative moan.

Dean smiled and happily started massaging Castiel's back.

Castiel's muscles relaxed as Dean worked out the knots in them until his body was completely pliant and his cock half hard.

Dean started to massage Castiel's arms when his back was done, then he moved to his legs.

Castiel let out an appreciative noise, and wiggled his ass a little bit.

Dean chuckled softly. "Getting in the mood, are we?" he asked.

"Maybe a little." Castiel replied, wiggling his ass a little more.

Dean smiled and finally started fondling Castiel's ass.

Castiel shuddered and moaned, his ass sensitive.

Dean leaned down to kiss Castiel's neck and shoulders. "Can you be quiet?" he asked softly.

Castiel hummed and bit his lip.

"Good babe," Dean murmured and started kissing down Castiel's spine.

Castiel shivered, but kept his mouth shut.

Dean squeezed and fondled Castiel's ass, and only stopped to kiss and nip at the skin.

Castiel was breathing faster, but otherwise kept the noises in.

Dean marked Castiel's ass by sucking marks and biting gently into the soft flesh. Then he spread Castiel's cheeks.

Castiel was grasping onto the pillow, his eyes staring elsewhere but pleasure still clearly on his face.

Dean couldn't see him from the angle he was in, and he really was too busy checking Castiel was clean. He was, so he had no trouble giving Castiels crack a broad lick.

Castiel gasped and shuddered at the sensations.

Dean hummed and continued to lick his hole and fondle his ass. The stubble turned beard was scratching against Castiel's skin.

Castiel didn't mind in the slightest, and was pressing his ass back against Dean's mouth, trying his best not to moan.

Dean loved that Castiel was so eager, and he finally buried his face between his asscheeks, pushing his tongue as far into his fiance as he could.

Castiel's entire body shook and his mouth opened wide, knuckles turning white and toes curling.

Dean hummed and pushed his tongue in and out, then lapped at the sensitive skin before pushing inside again.

"Dean..." Castiel let out the broken whispered, his cock twitching.

Dean hummed and pulled away for a second, just to pull up Castiel's hips and forced him onto his knees. That way, he had access to his cock and balls as well.

Castiel got onto his hands and knees, giving Dean access to everything between his legs.

"Good," Dean praised him and started kissing and licking his hole, then moved lower to lick and suck on his balls.

Castiel was shaking, his face buried into the pillow to muffle the soft sounds he was making.

Dean reached between Castiel's legs and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Castiel shuddered and thrust his hips into the touch.

Dean ate him out with gusto, getting his hole slick with spit, and stroked his cock.

Castiel was shuddering hard, panting and moaning softly. It felt so incredible, every swipe of Dean's tongue and stroke of his hand sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his body.

Dean stroked him faster and used his free hand to squeeze and fondle his sensitive balls.

Castiel moaned. "G-gonna come..."

"Come for me," Dean whispered.

Castiel groaned, and came all over Dean's hand a few seconds later.

Dean stroked Castiel through his orgasm, but pulled away from his ass and balls. He let him finish coming before pulling away completely and gently lowering him back down.

Castiel panted as he lay on the bed, body drenched in sweat and still trembling.

Dean quickly wiped his hands on his jeans - the clothes with coffee stains were in the wash and dryer courtesy of his mother so he'd be wearing them the next day, so he didn't much care about dirtying these down - and then he started to gently caress and rub Castiel's body again, to help him relax.

Castiel relaxed under the loving touches, and he smiled softly. "That felt incredible..."

"I'm glad it did." Dean smiled softly.

"How do you want me to return the favor?" Castiel asked.

"You don't have to. Today is your day, and the day isn't over yet. So just lay back, I'll clean you up," Dean murmured.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked softly.

"Yeah." Dean kissed Castiel's shoulder blade and gently patted his ass, then got off the bed.

Castiel hummed softly. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome babe." Dean left the room but closed the door, which was a sign to the other people in the house that they have to knock and ask to come inside. He was soon back though, with a wet rag. He cleaned Castiel up with it, then wiped off the rest and at the same time dried him with the towel he'd used earlier after the bath.

Castiel was relaxed and clearly feeling better, and when he was clean, held his arms out for cuddles.

Dean put the dirthy towel and rag away, then took his jeans off and laid down with Castiel to cuddle.

Castiel nuzzled close, sighing happily.

"I love you Cas," Dean murmured.

"I love you Dean." Castiel murmured. "And I can't thank you enough. I was acting like a brat earlier, but you've done all of this to make me feel better..."

"You didn't act like a brat," Dean murmured. "You were having a hard time, and that's okay."

"Still." Castiel murmured.

"I love you," Dean murmured softly.

Castiel nuzzled against him, and fell asleep only a little while later.

Dean removed his shirt, then fell asleep after a while, holding his fiance.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel woke up the next morning in a much better mood.

Dean was still asleep, his face mushed into the pillow.

Castiel listened for Dean's breathing, and when he determined his fiancé was still asleep, he just lay there unmoving, letting him sleep well for the drive they would have that day.

Dean eventually woke up, yawning and grunting quietly.

"Good morning sweetheart." Castiel murmured.

"Mmh... Morning Cas. Did you sleep well?" Dean asked.

"I did, and I feel much better." Castiel smiled.

"I'm so happy you do." Dean smiled too, and kissed him on the lips. Castiel kissed back happily.

Dean hugged him close, and while Castiel was naked, he only wore his underwear.

Castiel didn't mind, and just nuzzled against him. "I'm ready to go home," he murmured.

"Okay. Let's get some breakfast in us and then we'll head home," Dean told him.

Castiel nodded, and they got out of bed, Castiel getting dressed in an oversized shirt and pajama pants.

They would be in the car the whole time, what they were wearing wasn’t a big deal. Dean decided to still wear his washed and dried jeans anyway, but he put on a comfy shirt he slept in and a hoodie. Just in case they would stop along the way and he had to get out.

Castiel didn't much care, and did his best to help Dean pack up. Pretty much everything was packed already, so it only took around 5 minutes to get everything back in the bags. Once they had finished packing, they went downstairs. Mary was making pancakes for breakfast.

Dean took the bags downstairs with them and placed them in the hallway. "Morning Mom," he greeted.

"Good morning, how are you two today?" Mary asked.

"We're doing better," Dean told her, and helped Castiel sit at the table.

"That's good to hear." Mary smiled, kissing both of their foreheads.

Dean smiled back. "What kind of pancakes are you making?"

"Buttermilk and banana nut," Mary replied. "Which ones would you boys like?"

"Banana nut please." Castiel asked.

"Buttermilk would be awesome, thanks," Dean replied. 

Mary smiled and went to make plates for them.

"You’re the best Mom," Dean told her. 

"I try," Mary chuckled, cutting Castiel's pancakes up for him.

Dean helped himself to some coffee and placed it on his other side, away from Castiel.

When Mary gave them their plates, Castiel felt for his own before taking a bite, humming happily at the taste.

Dean happily started eating his own pancakes. "Oh God, this is so good.."

Mary smiled. "Cas, what would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Apple juice please," Castiel requested.

Dean happily sipped on his coffee.

Mary got Castiel his apple juice in a screw top container, and Castiel happily ate his breakfast. Dean smiled, watching his fiance.

Mary went to wake up Sam and John for breakfast and goodbyes, Sam trundling downstairs with his hair in a mess.

John took a little longer to come downstairs, always a bit slow to get out of bed in the morning after he'd experienced a back injury a few years earlier.

Sam sat down next to his brother. "Mornin'." He yawned.

"Morning. Nice bird's nest you have there," Dean commented.

Sam stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Dean stuck his tongue back out at him.

"Now now, boys," John spoke up as he walked into the kitchen with Mary. "Let's enjoy breakfast, properly."

Mary served John and Sam their plates before sitting with her own, and everyone happily ate.

They all small talked and enjoyed their last breakfast together until the next time.

Once they finished, Mary gave Castiel and Dean hugs. "You two drive safe, okay?" She murmured.

"We will," Dean promised, hugging back, then moved to hug his father and brother. Castiel did the same.

"When will you guys be coming back?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully for Christmas and New Years," Dean told him. 

"You two better be here," Mary told them. "This Christmas is going to be an extra special one."

Dean chuckled. "Alright Mom. We'll be here."

Castiel gave her a kiss. "I love you Mom," he murmured.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now you two be safe, and let us know if you need anything at all." Mary told them,

"Yes, we will." Dean moved to pick up the bags, and he put them in the Impala before coming back inside.

Castiel gave Dean his arm and let him guide him to the Impala.

 

Dean waved at his family, and then he and Castiel got into the car.

Castiel got comfortably settled into the car.

Dean got into the driver's seat and made sure Castiel and himself were buckled up, and after a last wave to the family, started driving.

"I'm glad we got to visit them." Castiel murmured.

"Me too," Dean murmured. "It was good to see them.

Castiel hummed. "So, what book did you pick out?" He asked.

"It's called... Mmh. What is it called?" Dean murmured and reached into the bag to grab the CD. "Let's see... Five Dollar Baby. Huh."

"What's that about?" Castiel asked.

"Well... Something about a whore... Oh, no, sorry. It's about a guy who's dragged to a strip club on his 21st birthday, and he falls in love with this stripper. It says: "It's a dramatic love story between a young man in college who comes from an extremely conservative family, and the stripping single father whose passions has caused a lot of heartache. Will the stripping come between them, or will the young man support his lover and will they be able to work through the troubles that arise on their journey as a couple?"," Dean read to Castiel.

"Sounds intriguing." Castiel murmured.

"Want to listen to it?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Castiel smiled.

"Alright." Dean smiled and put the CD in, and started the audiobook.

Castiel leaned back and listened as the story started.

Dean did too. The only time he paused the story was when they had to stop at a gas station to get gas and snacks.

"I'm really liking this story," Castiel smiled.

"It's pretty good." Dean smiled. "So, what snacks do you want? Do you need the bathroom?"

"Um...the bathroom is probably a good idea." Castiel replied. He hated public restrooms, but he'd endure it for the sake of not having to stop later. "And can I get some crackers for snacks?"

Dean hated them as well, even if he could stand up and do his business. "Alright. I think they have the bathroom inside the store, so let's fill the tank and you can use the bathroom while I get our snacks and psu. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Castiel replied, carefully getting out of the car and making sure he had his cane.

Dean got out as well and filled the tank, then they went inside the station. 

Castiel walked next to Dean, letting him guide him through the aisles. On the way though, a surly trucker walked right into Castiel, causing him to trip and almost fall.

"Hey, watch it!" Dean snapped at the trucker while he helped Castiel back up.

"Look out where you're going, bitch!" The trucker snapped back, not even bothering to see that Castiel was disabled before storming off.

Castiel was shaking a little, but hadn't been hurt, thankfully.

"Fucking asshole..." Dean murmured. It was times like that that he wished Castiel would wear black glasses.

"Yeah..." Castiel agreed, letting Dean help him back to his feet.

Dean dusted Castiel off, and then they continued on.

Once they reached the bathroom, Castiel let him guide him to a stall and find the toilet paper.

Dean pulled out hand sanitizer tissues from his pocket so Castiel could wipe down the toilet seat, and then he left him to do his business, the stall door just closed and not locked so that Dean could get inside and help him if needed.

Castiel wiped down the seat before taking care of his business and waiting for Dean to finish.

Dean took a really quick piss in the next stall, then went to wash his hands before getting back to Castiel.

Castiel was standing in the middle of the stall, finished and just waiting.

Dean smiled and he helped Castiel out of the stall so he could wash his hands before they went out to get their snacks and pay for everything.

Castiel smiled softly at Dean as they picked out their snacks.

Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek. After he had paid for their snacks, he let Castiel hold the bag.

Castiel held it while they went back to the car.

Dean smiled and he helped Castiel into the car before getting inside as well.

Once they were settled, Castiel started munching on his cheese crackers as they started the audiobook again.

Dean happily dug into his chocolate bar, and started the book again where they left off, then started driving. They had also got chips and bottles of water, but the chips would probably be untouched until the evening or another day when they felt like eating them.

Castiel started getting fidgety about halfway through the ride.

"Do you have ants in your pants?" Dean asked jokingly when he noticed.

"I don't think so, I don't feel anything crawling on me." Castiel replied.

Dean groaned. "Cas, it's a figure of speech. Are you antsy? Do you have to get out and stretch your legs? Are you tired?"

"Stretching my legs would be nice..." Castiel admitted.

"Alright. Let me find a place to pull over and then we'll get out," Dean told him. 

"Thank you," Castiel murmured. Long car rides were hard for him, and he just needed to walk around for a bit.

Dean continued to drive, and when he found a rest spot, he paused the audio and then parked the car.

Castiel gladly got out when he could, stretching.

Dean got out as well and stretched. "Aaah... This was a good idea."

It feels so nice," Castiel murmured, grabbing his cane so he could walk around without worrying about running into anything.

Dean just walked around a bit, stretching and enjoying the fresh air.

Castiel walked around as well, listening carefully so he didn't bump into anyone,

"We're alone, " Dean told Castiel. "You can relax."

"Okay," Castiel smiled and did relax.

Dean smiled, and he did some stretching exercises he some times did.

Castiel just walked around aimlessly, cane tapping along the concrete so he didn't run into anything.

"Tell me when you feel ready to get going again," Dean told him.

"All right," Castiel replied, just enjoying feeling the sun on his face.

Dean smiled. One of his favorite things was to come home and see Castiel sit by the window in the living room to enjoy the sun. He wished they had a balcony, if only to let Castiel be outside in peace. 

Castiel enjoyed the sun and walked around, and after about ten minutes he was ready to go.

Dean helped him back in the car so they could continue their journey home 

Castiel was much better as they started driving again, just listening to the audiobook.

Dean smiled as he drove, happy Castiel felt better. The rest of the drive went more smoothly. 

It wasn't much longer until they arrived home, Castiel happy to be there.

Dean got Castiel up to the apartment first, then got their bags up.

Castiel was happily walking around without his cane, making himself a snack.

Dean sighed as he put the bags down and wiped his forehead. 

"Do you want a sandwich?" Castiel asked, carefully putting the ingredients together. It was messy, but edible.

Dean always made sure to have presliced cheese and such available in the fridge, labelled and organized in a way that made it easy for Castiel. "Yes please. Do you want some of the chips we got?"

"Sounds good." Castiel smiled, making a second sandwich for Dean. He liked it when he got to be independent and do things for his fiancé. It made him feel like less of a burden and more of an equal.

Sure, it was a lot of work for Dean to label everything and sometimes he got frustrated at all the different containers and bags and things they had laying around. But at the end of the day, and whenever Castiel decided to make sandwiches and chips for dinner and Dean didn't have to lift a finger, it made it all worth it.  
"Alright. The barbecue or the cheese flavor?"he asked. 

"Definitely barbecue, it'll taste better." Castiel replied, carefully putting together the messy-looking sandwich.

"Alright. " Dean put the cheesy chips in the cupboard and opened the barbecue flavored ones.

Castiel picked up Dean's plate and held it in the direction that he heard the chip bag open from.

It was a little off, but Dean didn't mention it as he put a handful of chips on the plate.

"That's your plate," Castieltold him. 

"Alright." Dean smiled and took the plate. 

Castiel grabbed his own plate and went to sit at the counter.

Dean sat at the counter too, and put a handfull of chips on Castiel's plate, then left the bag open for them to grab more if they wanted.

Castiel happily started eating, feeling proud of himself for making them both a meal.

Dean smiled, happy for Castiel. He took a bite and hummed happily. "This is one good sandwich."

Castiel absolutely beamed. "Thank you..."

"Nah, thank _you_." Dean grinned.

"Of course, anything I can do for you," Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled. "I appreciate it babe. Maybe I should have you make my lunches from now on." 

"I wouldn't mind," Castiel replied quickly.

Dean smiled. "Yeah? It'd be awesome if you would."

Castiel smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Dean grinned. "Great. Then you're in charge of my lunches from now on."

Castiel was beaming, clearly very thrilled about this.

Dean chuckled softly. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Castiel was smiling widely.

Dean reached out to gently touch Castiel's arm.

Castiel smiled happily at the touch and reached up to hold Dean's hand.

Dean happily held Castiel's hand. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Castiel smiled softly. "No, I'm luckier to have you." He murmured.

"Nah." Dean chuckled softly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Even though you spend most of your time caring for me like a child?" Castiel asked. "I can't have made your life easier."

"Never said that," Dean murmured. "You're still the best thing."

Castiel gently squeezed his hand. "I thank fate very day for bringing you to me." He whispered.

"Yeah... I thank your parents for moving to Kansas." Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled as well. "Me too..." He murmured, gently leaning over to kiss Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled and grabbed Castiel's chin to gently guide him into a sweet kiss.

Castiel happily kissed back, loving the taste of Dean on his lips.

Dean hummed softly. "Can't wait to sleep in our own bed..."

Castiel gently rubbed their noses together. "Me neither." He murmured.

"It's gonna be so good." Dean murmured.

"I wouldn't be object to going to bed a little early." Castiel replied back.

Dean smiled. "That sounds like an awesome idea."

Castiel smiled and got up to get ready for bed, since Dean would have to take dare of the dishes.

Dean got up as well and started taking care of the dishes.

Castiel brushed his teeth and did his business before stripping down to his boxers to lay on the bed, letting out a happy noise as he did.

Dean finished cleaning up and then got ready for bed in the bathroom as well, before going into the bedroom. "Someone's enjoying himself," he chuckled as he saw Casitel.

"It's too big." Castiel replied. "I need someone else in here with me."

"In a moment." Dean stripped down to his underwear, then got into bed as well.

Castiel smiled when he felt Dean join him, and opened his arms.

Dean snuggled into Castiel's arms and wrapped his arms around him in return.

Castiel nuzzled against him. "Mmm... perfect."

"Yeah, it is... Our apartment is shitty. But it works, and we're together." Dean murmured.

"Hey now, I like it, for the most part." Castiel chuckled. "We could have a bigger tub and less bitchy landlords, but I like it."

"Yeah, that is true." Dean smiled. "If we ever move, we'll get a bigger bathroom, a proper living room... Maybe a bigger porch or even a garden."

"I'd like a porch," Castiel replied. "A lot..."

"Yeah, it'd be really nice." Dean murmured. "And on the porch we could put a couch, table and armchairs... Maybe also a cupboard or shelf with a stereo on it."

"I'd like that." Castiel smiled softly. "And maybe some furry babies too..."

Dean smiled. "We'll have your seeing dog... And maybe we'll get a couple of kittens from the same litter..."

Castiel smiled. "Can we get longhair cats? Big, fluffy kitties..." he murmured.

Dean chuckled. "Alright. If that's what you want."

Castiel smiled. "They're just so much fun to pet..."

"Yeah, I suppose. I don't think I've really pet a fluffy cat like that. I can imagine they're really soft, though."

"They are. Someone brought in some fluffy cats when I was in the hospital recovering, and I got to hold one." Castiel replied.

"That sounds very nice," Dean murmured.

"It was." Castiel murmured softly. 

"I'll get you at least one cat," Dean murmured. 

Castiel nuzzled against Dean. "Do you want a pet too?" he murmured.

"Mmh... I don't know. I'll happily get pets but I can live happily without them. Do you understand? "

Castiel nodded. "So you're not object to having them, you just don't feel the need to get them." he replied.

"Exactly. Maybe I'll feel like it's the best decision ever once we have them, but that's what I feel right now."

Castiel nodded. "I understand."he smiled softly, gently kissing Dean's jaw.

Dean hugged Castiel close and closed his eyes.

Castiel smiled softly and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep soon after. It had been a long day, and it felt good to be at home.

Dean fell asleep too, and slept deeply all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see. Life has been absolutely busy for both Uke and I and we kind of lost track of our fics. Right now it doesn't look like we'll be able to work on much, so we decided to just post the rest of this story in one go. We hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Also, the story mentioned here, Five Dollar Baby, is another story that Uke and I will hopefully be able to post in the future. We were planning on posting it soon after our other story, BtO: California, ended, but we'll see how it goes, as we haven't finished writing it yet.
> 
> ~Cinder


	9. Chapter 9

About a month later, Dean started feeling unwell. It had started at home one night, and he thought it had been the food they ate as his stomach was upset and made it very unpleasant to go to the bathroom. Despite Castiel's worries, Dean went to work despite his stomach getting worse. He had started getting pains during the night, and while he worked, the pains some times got so bad that he was sweating. 

Castiel had been fretting over Dean, trying to care for him as best he could and doing his best to try to take care of himself. It was hard, and he ended up making a few more messes than usual, but he didn't complain at all and tried to pick up after himself as best he could. He had almost begged Dean not to go to work that day.

When Dean eventually collapsed to the floor, unable to stand up anymore, he wished he had stayed home. His stomach hurt so bad he was almost crying when his coworkers and Bobby found him on the floor by a car.

Bobby immediately called 911, kneeling next to Dean. "What's hurting?" he asked, voice calm and in control.

"Stomach... Hurts so bad Bobby..." Dean grabbed onto Bobby's sleeve, so he had something to hold onto.

Bobby gave Dean his hand as he talked to the operator. "How long has it been going on?" he asked.

"I've had... Had an upset stomach for two or something days... It started hurting during last night... Wasn't so bad I couldn't work but now..." Dean struggled to get the words out.

Bobby relayed the information, and sat with Dean as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Dean was shaking, trying so hard not to cry.

It was a relief when the ambulance finally came to get him, and he told Bobby to tell Castiel what was going on.

"Jackson, you go with him." Bobby told one of Dean's coworkers. "I'll go and pick up Cas, okay? You get there in one piece, you hear?"

"I'll try," Dean told Bobby before he was taken into the ambulance. 

Jackson climbed in to go with Dean, and soon they were off to the hospital. 

Bobby left to go and pick up Castiel, who almost had a heart attack when Bobby told him what happened and asked if he would take him to the hospital. Bobby agreed, and they drove there in Bobby's Camero.

At the hospital, Dean had been taken in for blood tests and a check up, but it was quickly decided that they would have to do an emergency surgery 

Dean was in surgery when Bobby and Castiel arrived, and Castiel couldn't help but start crying, feeling so utterly useless.

Jackson had no idea what to do, so he left Bobby to deal with Castiel.

Bobby let Castiel lean into him as they waited.

It took a while, and the wait was agonizing, but eventually the surgeon came out. "Bobby Singer?"

"Right here," Bobby stood up.

The surgeon nodded and motioned Bobby to come closer so they could talk just the two of them. Since Castiel was blind, both he and Dean had agreed that it was better if Bobby became Dean's emergency contact and would always be the one doctors spoke with in situations like that.  
"As you may know, we had to take Mr. Winchester in for an emergency surgery. We did some tests and checked on him and decided to go in and see if we were right about what was going on. We found out that he's very lucky you called when you did. His appendix was inflamed and we fortunately managed to remove it before it ruptured. He's being cleaned up and settled into a room to recover right now."

Bobby nodded. "So the surgery went well, no complications?" he asked.

"No complications. There's a risk of infection as there always is when it involves the bowels, but we'll be keeping a close eye on him and doing blood tests and checking his temperature so we can catch it early if there is one. But he'll make a full recovery."

Bobby nodded, "May we see him?"

"Yes, just keep in mind that he might be disoriented as he wakes up," the surgeon warned.

Bobby nodded, and helped guide Castiel to Dean's recovery room.

Jackson decided to go home since his job was done.

Dean was laying in a bed, unconscious and with needles in his arms, and he was looking rough. A nurse was there to make sure everything was good and that he would have everything he needed once he woke up.

Castiel was brought a chair, and Bobby helped put their hands together. Even though Castiel couldn't see the shape Dean was in, he could feel how unresponsive his fiance was and hear the beeping of the machines, so he just held on tight.

Dean's hand was cold and limp in Castiel's hand.

The nurse smiled at them. "Are you two family?" she asked softly.

"He's my fiancé." Castiel replied softly.

"Oh? That's sweet. How long have you been engaged?" she asked.

"About a month. But we've been together for six years, and in love with each other almost our whole lives." Castiel told her.

"That is really sweet. Are you planning to get married soon then?" She was clearly trying to keep the conversation going to distract Castiel a little.

"In the summer, at his parent's house." Castiel told her.

"A summer wedding... I bet it will be beautiful. Two handsome childhood sweethearts getting married. Sounds so dreamy."

A small smile curled at Castiel's lips. "You're too kind."

"Maybe, but it's what I can see from just knowing you for a few minutes." She chuckled. "I'll have to go tend to other patients now, but I'll be just a call away. Your fiance should wake up soon."

"Thank you, Miss...?"

"Just call me Daphne," she told him.

"Thank you Daphne," Castiel smiled in her direction.

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon." She smiled back at him and smiled at Bobby, then left the room.

Castiel fell quiet, just listening to Dean breathe and also worrying about the bill. Though they had insurance through Bobby, it wouldn't completely cover the cost of the surgery. The only money they had that could help was the money they put aside for the seeing dog, but Dean would be devastated to have to use it. He always made sure to put aside the same amount every time they got in some money, even if it meant bland sandwiches and ramen for a whole week. Castiel would hate to use it as well, but Dean's health was much more important to him than getting a seeing dog. He would do anything for Dean, even if it meant giving up the slim chance he had of getting a dog within that year.

Dean remained unconscious for a good while, before his hand started twitching and his eyes blinked.

Castiel felt it. "Dean?" He asked softly, gently holding his fingers.

"Mmmh..." Dean blinked his eyes open, then shut them tight. "Cas...?"

"I'm right here Dean," Castiel murmured soothingly.

"I... But you're at home... Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital right now, love... Do you remember what happened?" Castiel asked softly.

"I... I remember being in extreme pain... Yeah, on the floor at the garage, and Bobby called an ambulance... What's wrong with me?" Dean asked. 

"They removed your appendix, it was about to rupture." Castiel told him. "It's what was causing the stomach pains..."

Dean stared at him, then sighed heavily as he let his head fall back on the pillow. "Shit..."

"You're going to be here at least two days to recover." Castiel told him softly.

"But... Two days... How am I going to take care of you?" Dean asked. "I can't stay here for two days!"

"Shh, it's okay." Castiel tried to soothe him. "Bobby's going to stay with me while you're here, it's okay."

Dean looked pained at that, because _he_ was supposed to care for Castiel and no one else, and he was so happy Castiel couldn't see that. "Okay..."

"Don't worry about it love," Castiel murmured. "I just want you to get better, okay?"

"But... Everything... This is the last thing we need."

"I know, but it's all gonna be okay." Castiel murmured. "Promise."

Dean bit his lip, getting upset. He still felt a bit disorientated, and now he would be stuck in that white room for two days, and he couldn't work or take care of his fiance. It was hard to take in.

Castiel heard the change in Dean's breathing. "Sweetheart, it's all gonna be fine-"

"We don't have the money for this," Dean whispered. "I'm not gonna be able to work for a while. I'm gonna be useless..."

"You're not useless." Castiel replied softly. "And...as much as I hate to say it, we do have money set aside...."

"No, no no no... We can't. No, I won't... We can't use that money. That's your money for the seeing dog."

"But you mean more to me than a dog." Castiel replied. "You almost died, Dean..." His voice cracked at that.

Dean choked. "Cas... I'm still alive... I... Fuck. What do we do?"

"It's my money." Castiel replied quietly. "And I'm deciding to put it towards your care. The dog can wait."

Dean bit his lip. ".... Okay."

Castiel gently squeezed his hand. "I know. I don't want to it it either, I know how hard you've worked for it, but we don't have another choice right now..."

Dean swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yeah... Yeah."

"I'm sorry Dean..." Castiel whispered softly. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, it's not your fault..." Dean whispered.

Castiel brought his hand up to kiss his fingers. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit... But I guess it'll be worse when the painkillers wear off..."

Castiel gave him another kiss. "I'll be here until they kick me out." He promised.

"Are you sure? Don't you have a test coming up? You need to study..."

"It's okay, I know the subject pretty well." Castiel replied. "I may not get a perfect grade, but that doesn't matter."

"Are you sure...?" Dean murmured.

"I'm sure," Castiel murmured, kissing his fingers again. "I don't want to leave you alone here for long."

"Alright..." Dean murmured. "... We're gonna have to call the family."

"Yeah...if you dial the number, I'll tell them, if you want."

"Alright... Uhm... Do you have your phone?"

Castiel dug it out and handed it over. He only really used speed dial- 1 was Dean, 2 was Bobby, and 3 was Charlie. He had special ringtones for each person so he knew who was calling him, but it was harder to call people himself.

Dean took the phone and dialed the number to the family home, then handed Castiel the phone after he pressed call. "It's calling."

Castiel pressed the phone to his ear, still holding Dean's hand.

John answered the phone after a few rings. "Hey Castiel," he greeted. They had both Dean and Castiel's numbers programmed into the phone, so he knew who was calling.

"Hello John." Castiel replied. "I'm afraid I'm calling with some bad news."

John sat down on a kitchen chair. "What kind of bad news?"

"Dean's in the hospital right now. He had to get his appendix removed, it was about to burst." Castiel told him.

John was shocked, and he called for his wife. "Mary! Come here!"

Mary left the kitchen. "Yes dear?" She asked, concerned over the tone in John's voice.

"Cas is on the phone. He just told me Dean's in the hospital. They had to remove his appendix," John told her.

Mary gasped. "Oh my... Is he all right?"

John turned back to the phone. "How is Dean doing right now?" he asked, and put the phone on speaker so Mary could listen too.

"I'm sitting with him right now, do you want to speak with him?" Castiel asked.

"Only if he feels up to it," John replied.

"Dean, do you want to speak to your parents?" Castiel asked.

"I... I guess, if they're not busy..." Dean murmured.

Castiel handed the phone over.

Dean took the phone. "Hi Mom, Dad..."

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Mary asked, voice soft.

"A... A bit weird. I know what's going on but it feels like I'm just dreaming," Dean admitted.

"Do you want us to come down?" Mary asked.

Dean bit his lip. "You don't have to. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Mary asked,

"I don't want you two to go out of your way just because I had... Uh... A minor surgery."

"There's nothing minor about having your appendix removed, son," John piped in.

"We can at least help with Castiel, you're going to be in the hospital for a few days, I'm sure. I remember what it's like when I had mine removed." Mary replied.

"Bobby already said he'd help with that," Dean murmured.

"Dean... Why won't you let us help?" John asked him.

"Because you and Mom shouldn't have to, Dad," Dean replied.

"We want to help, dear." Mary murmured.

Dean sighed. "Okay... You can come down... I'll be here for about two days."

"All right, we'll come down tomorrow, okay?" Mary murmured.

"Okay Mom," Dean murmured.

"Is there anything you want us to bring?" Mary asked.

"If you're planning to stay overnight, maybe a blow up mattress or something... The couch with the pull out bed broke a couple months ago so we just have a normal couch," Dean told her. He was nervous, because it's something he and Castiel hadn't planned on telling their family.

"All right, we will" Mary replied. "How about for you?"

"Can't think of anything... Cas, Mom and Dad's coming tomorrow, and they're wondering if they should bring something."

"Just themselves." Castiel replied.

"Cas says to just bring yourselves," Dean told his parents.

"All right, we'll call when we get there."

"Okay Mom. We'll see you tomorrow. Drive safe."

"We will, feel better sweetheart." Mary said.

"Thanks. Bye Mom, bye Dad," Dean murmured, and they hung up.

Castiel took his phone back.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "If you want, Cas, you can go home. Get some rest. I won't be going anywhere," Dean murmured.

"I'm fine," Castiel murmured. "I love you, and I want to keep you company."

"Alright..." Dean murmured. "I love you too. Want to tell me about your day before you got here?"

"It was good, I listened to some more Lord of the Rings and worked on schoolwork." Castiel replied.

"That's good. Better stay on top of that school work," Dean murmured.

"Mhm." Castiel hummed in agreement. "Falling behind is no fun at all."

"Yeah, I know," Dean murmured.

"I'll stay on top of it," Castiel promised. "And Charlie called, she invited both of us to a birthday party for her girlfriend,"

"Okay... When is that party taking place?" Dean asked. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to go. Charlie and her girlfriend were Castiel's friends, and he needed to have something for his own.

"In two weeks or so." Castiel replied, clearly excited. He didn't often get invited to go places.

"Alright, we'll make sure that you get to go," Dean murmured.

"All right." Castiel smiled happily, gently squeezing Dean's hand.

Dean smiled, happy to see his fiance so happy. "And we'll make sure to get her a good gift or something too."

Castiel just smiled happily, and pressed soft kisses to Dean's hand.

Dean smiled.

The doctor who was responsible for Dean knocked on the door before stepping into the room, and started to talk to Dean about the surgery and what his recovery would be like, what he couldn't do and what he should do to help his body heal.

Castiel listened carefully, wanting to know as well so he could help Dean out as best he could.

Dean was not happy when he was told that it could take 4 to 6 weeks for him to be fully recovered, even though he was allowed to go back to work if he felt well enough after two weeks, on the condition that he wouldn't lift anything heavy for a month. He was also recommended to eat soft foods for a couple of days and gradually work towards more solid foods as he progressed in the recovery.

Castiel was grateful that Mary and John would be coming to help. It would take less stress off of Dean, so he wouldn't have to worry about caring for him. Mary and John had cared for him for years, after all.

Dean wasn't less stressed at all. If anything, it just made him more stressed. He wouldn't be able to really work for about a month or more, he couldn't do some of the things he needed to do to care for Castiel, and what the hell would he do? What was there to do if not take care of Castiel and the apartment and working and doing errands and chores? Dean's days were usually filled with running around and he didn't know how he would handle having to sit still.

Castiel felt Dean's tension. "Dean?" He murmured. "What's wrong?"

"It's okay, nothing's wrong." Dean held Castiel's hand, and laced their fingers together.

Castiel frowned. "You tensed up really badly," he pointed out, letting Dean hold his hand.

"Yeah, sorry, shifted and ended up a bit wrong," Dean murmured.

Castiel just frowned, but let it go.

The doctor finished talking with Dean, and then left to go talk with other patients.

Castiel gently ran his thumb over Dean's hand. "It's all going to be okay." He murmured.

"I don't know... I... I just don't know what to do." Dean sighed.

Castiel kissed Dean's hand. "Just relax and recover." He murmured.

"Okay..." Dean sighed softly. 

"I'll be fine." Castiel murmured.

"I hope so..." Dean murmured. 

"I promise." Castiel murmured. "Right now, I'm worried about you. You need to focus on you, okay?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Castiel kissed his fingers. "I love you sweetheart, and I just want you here and well..." He murmured. "You spend so much time worrying about me, now it's time. To focus on yourself."

"Okay Cas... I'll try," Dean murmured. "I promise. I love you."

Castiel kissed his fingers again. "I'll take care of you the best I can, I promise." He whispered.

"Just don't overdo it..." Dean murmured. 

"I won't. I promise." Castiel murmured.

"Good." Dean gently squeezed Castiel's hand.

Castiel sat with Dean, and they talked quietly until it was time for Castiel to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? And don't forget to eat. There's stuff for sandwiches." Dean told Castiel. 

"I won't." Castiel promised, letting Dean guide him so they could share a goodbye kiss.

Dean gently kissed his fiance on the lips. "I love you."

Castiel kissed back sweetly. "I love you too. Have a good night, okay?" He murmured.

"I'll try," Dean murmured softly.

Castiel kissed him once more before he and Bobby left for the night.

Dean laid back, and wished that he could sleep the next days away so time would pass by quicker.

Bobby took Castiel home and helped get things ready for Mary and John's arrival the next day.

Castiel did his best to help, and when it was time to go to bed, it took him a long time to fall asleep without Dean by his side.

It was a good thing that it would take a while for Mary and John to drive down, and Castiel could get plenty of rest before they arrived during the day.

Dean slept well thanks to the painkillers he was given that night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Bobby and Castiel did their best to prepare the apartment for visitors, and then drove to the hospital to visit Dean,

Dean was awake, and he was sitting up properly in bed and eating some yogurt when they arrived at the hospital. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked softly, not sure if he was asleep or not.

"Hey Cas, hey Bobby," Dean greeted.

Bobby greeted back, then helped Castiel to a chair.

Castiel reached for Dean's hand. "How are you feeling, love?" He murmured.

"My stomach hurts," Dean murmured. "Not much of a surprise though."

Castiel kissed his fingers. "I'm sorry... Did you slept decently at least?" Castiel murmured.

"Yeah, I did. How about you? You look tired." Dean murmured. 

"I am." Castiel admitted. "It was strange sleeping without you."

"Yeah... I can imagine." Dean gently rubbed the knuckles on Castiel's hand.

Castiel hummed softly. "But Mom and John will be here in two hours or so."

"Okay," Dean murmured. "I can't believe they're actually coming. It's not like I'm going to be an invalid."

"They're worried about you," Castiel murmured.

Dean sighed softly. "I guess you're right."

Castiel kissed his hand. "It's okay."

"All right. And hey, I was thinking. Since I'll be home, what about we get caught up with all the books we've gotten?" Dean suggested.

"Sounds good," Castiel smiled.

"Awesome." Dean smiled back even if Castiel couldn't see.

"I definitely want to finish Five Dollar Baby," Castiel told him.

"Yeah. Me too. We also have that long series... Uhm... What's it called...?" Dean tried to think.

"Mmm.... The Little Miracles?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, right, that's it."

Castiel smiled. "Sounds good. And there's the rest of The Lord of the Rings trilogy too."

"Yeah, that's true. We can figure out which one to finish first when we get back." Dean smiled too.

Castiel smiled as well. "And if we finish with them, it's an excuse to get more." He chuckled.

"Yeah. After we finish them I'll go look for more," Dean promised.

Castiel smiled and kissed his fingers. "All right."

Dean smiled too. "So, you should probably show Mom and Dad that good Indian place, or at least order some food from there. The take away menu is stuck on the fridge."

"I will," Castiel murmured. "It's too good not to have them try it."

"Yeah. It's too bad I can't have any, but oh well. You'll just have to enjoy it for me as well."

"We'll order some once you're well enough." Castiel smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean laced their fingers together and gently squeezed Castiel's hand.

Castiel gently squeezed back. "I love you Dean," he whispered softly.

"I love you too. I can't wait to go home," Dean whispered.

They just talked and enjoyed each other's company until Mary and John joined them. Mary immediately went to give Dean a careful hug.

"Hi," Dean greeted softly as he hugged back.

"Hey you two." John stood beside Castiel and gently patted his shoulder. "How are you doing, Dean?"

"Better than before the surgery, that's for sure," Dean replied.

Mary kissed his cheek. "Are they treating you right?" She asked Dean.

"They're treating me fine Mom," Dean murmured.

Mary nodded. "Good, I'm glad." She murmured.

"Hey John, Mary." Bobby greeted, having come back from getting himself and Castiel lunch.

"Bobby. It's good to see you," John said.

"If it wasn't for Bobby I might've been in bigger trouble than I already was," Dean admitted. "He called the ambulance."

Mary went over to give Bobby a hug. "Thank you dear..."

"No trouble at all," Bobby replied, patting her back gently with his free hand,

John stood by Dean's bed. "You're very lucky, son. I'm glad you'll be okay."

"Yeah Dad, I know." Dean nodded.

"So how are the next few days looking?" Mary asked.

"Uneventful. Cas has classes and I'm going home tomorrow. I won't be working for at least two weeks." Dean sighed. 

Mary nodded. "We'll try to help you guys out, at least a little." She told Dean.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you," Dean murmured. 

Mary kissed his forehead. "We love you darling,"

Dean closed his eyes and managed a small smile. "I love you too."

Mary smiled softly. "Is there anything we can get you boys?"

"I'm fine," Castiel murmured, eating the sandwich Bobby had brought for him.

"I'm good," Dean said, not really in the mood for any food or something to drink.

Mary nodded and sat on the other side of the bed, gently holding his hand.

Dean let her. "... We're not gonna be able to afford a seeing dog for Cas because of this," he mumbled.

Mary frowned. "Oh honey-"

"It was my decision to make to use the money." Castiel replied. "I'll be fine without a dog for a few more years, Dean's recovery is more important,"

"That is true, but you've worked hard and saved up for a long while. It's alright to feel bad about it," John told him. "Even if it goes to a good use."

"John's right," Mary murmured. "We'll do our best to help, all right?"

"Okay... But you really don't have to," Dean said, really wanting his parents to know that they didn't have to be there and help them.

"We want to." Mary replied. "Both of you are our boys, our sons. We can't just sit aside and let you struggle if there's something we can do."

"It's okay to need help, Dean," John added.

Dean sighed. "I know..."

Castiel reached over to hold his other hand.

Dean laced their fingers together.

Castiel squeezed it gently.

They all just relaxed and talked for a while, trying to keep Dean entertained and his mind off of everything,

Eventually a nurse came around to check on Dean, and reminded them all about the visiting hours before she left.

Castiel frowned, hating that he had to leave at the end of the day.

"It's okay Cas. You promised to have dinner with Mom and Dad, and you have to study at least a little." Dean gently rubbed his thumb.

"You're coming home tomorrow, right?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good." Castiel kissed his fingers.

Dean smiled softly. "You guys might have to go do some quick shopping though. For yogurt and stuff."

"We'll take care of that, sweetheart." Mary said. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

"Uh... Some disinfectant and something to put over the incision..."

"We'll get some gauze and medical tape," Mary replied.

"That'd be great, thank you," Dean murmured.

Mary kissed his forehead. "We'll see you tomorrow then,darling."

"Okay Mom. Have a good night everyone," Dean murmured.

"You too son," John replied.

Castiel gave Dean a kiss on the lips. "Sleep well, love." He murmured.

"I'll try. You sleep well too. See you tomorrow," Dean whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Castiel gave him one more kiss before he left, Mary guiding him.

John and Bobby bid him good night and then followed Mary and Castiel so they could go home, settle in and get some good food.

Castiel told them about the Indian place Dean had found, but he was mostly quiet on the drive.

"Castiel. What would you say about eating out?" John asked him. "It doesn't sound like you and Dean do it a lot."

"I'm fine with that." Castiel replied quietly. "We try to put as much money aside as we can."

"... Does that mean you want to eat at home?" John asked, not sure what else to say.

"Dean insists on you guys trying the Indian place." Castiel replied.

"We'll pay for you Cas." Mary told him.

"We're here for both of you," John added. "And paying for dinner is the least we can do."

"...all right." Castiel replied. "Thank you..."

"You're very welcome," John told him.

Castiel told them the street the Indian restaurant was on, apologizing that he couldn't give better directions.

The others told him not to worry and that they understood, and eventually they found their way to the restaurant.

Mary helped guide Castiel into the restaurant, and while Castiel appreciated her help, he wished it was Dean.

After they got to the table, John tried to keep Castiel's mind off Dean not being there by asking him questions about college, teachers, friends and whatnot.

Castiel answered John's questions, telling him he was really enjoying college and that he and Dean had been invited to his friend's birthday party a few weeks later.

"That sounds really good," John said, and the three of them that could see looked at the menus.

Castiel declined Mary's offer to read him the menu, since he already knew what he wanted.

When the waiter came over, they all placed their orders, and then they just waited. It wasn't often that Mary and John spent time with only Dean or Castiel - it was most often both of them at the same time.

Castiel didn't mind spending time with his adoptive parents, but he did wish it was under better circumstances. "So...how's work?" He asked John.

"It's going good," John told him. "Got a promotion and I have a trainee under my wing. It's interesting. Haven't had one since Dean."

"How is he working out?" Castiel asked.

"He's working out good, but he's... Quite an odd one," John admitted. "Skinny boy named Garth. Works extra by doing sock puppet shows for children."

"That's not a bad thing," Mary told her husband.

"He sometimes brings Mr. Fizzles to work," John argued. "His favorite sock puppet."

"Well, you have to practice to get better," Mary pointed out.

"But he's supposed to learn what I teach him during the time he's at work, not hone his puppet skills which he can do on his free time," John pointed out in return.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Mary asked.

"I can't. He's goofy but somehow, he learns quickly and the puppet doesn't affect anything other than it's... Really weird," John said gruffly, arms crossed. "I tried bringing it up but he used Mr. Fizzles on me and that's when I knew not to bother."

Mary chuckled softly. "Well, at least he's not boring?"

"You're right about that." John chuckled as well. "He's a good kid, despite that."

"That's good," Mary smiled.

"Yeah. So, Castiel, what are you friends like?" John asked.

"They're all very sweet." Castiel replied. "Charlie and Dorothy help me out when they can, and Benny will hang out at lunch sometimes."

"Benny?" John asked.

"Yes, he's in my British Literature class. He's from Louisiana, he's pretty awesome. I'm thinking of inviting him over soon, let him meet Dean." Castiel replied.

John nodded. "It's good to hear that you have good friends."

"Thank you," Castiel smiled. "I just wish Dean had more friends..."

"That boy doesn't seem to do anything but work and stay at home," Bobby said.

John frowned.

"I know he just want to care for me the best he can, but I feel like he's forgetting himself. I'm worried about him," Castiel admitted.

John looked at Mary. "... Have you talked with him about it, Cas?"

"I try, but he keeps saying I'm more important." Castiel replied.

John sighed softly. "That sounds like Dean."

Castiel nodded. "Maybe you and Mom can try talking to him?" He asked.

"We can try," Mary promised.

"Yes, we can try," John agreed.

Everyone but Castiel looked up when the waiter brought their food to the table.

Mary helped cut Castiel's food and gave him his spoon, letting him feel for the plate himself.

They did get some looks from the tables nearby, but the group didn't care as they started to eat their food. They had learned years ago to just ignore people looking. 

Castiel wasn't aware of the strange looks he got sometimes, and started to carefully feed himself.

They all ate and chatted a bit, and they agreed that the food was really good.

"Dean discovered this place not too long ago," Castiel told them.

"Not surprised. He does love food that boy," John commented.

"That he does." Castiel chuckled. John chuckled too.

Castiel smiled. "I just wish I could make him more things than just the occasional sandwich..."

"I'm sure there are other things you can do for him. Just have to find out what those are."

"Yeah..." Castiel sighed softly.

Mary rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sure Dean loves whatever you do for him," she murmured.

"He loves you more than anything. Everyone knows that," Bobby pointed out.

"He even loves you more than Sam, and I didn't think that was possible." Mary murmured.

"There's no way, he'd do anything for Sam." Castiel argued.

"He'd do anything for both of you," John told him.

Mary hummed in agreement. "You both mean the world to him," Mary replied. "And he's loved you for a very long time."

"I know..." Castiel sighed. "I just wish that he would take care of himself more."

"Well, maybe he'll learn something from this. Mary here didn't really know how to take it easy and care more about herself until she was pregnant with Dean." John looked at his wife. 

Mary blushed. "Hey now, you know that I cared about myself! I was just...a little more reckless is all."

John chuckled. "Of course honey, of course. Whatever you say." He kissed her cheek.

"That's what I thought." Mary smiled.

John smiled. "But either way, Dean reminds me of you."

"He is my son, after all." Mary chuckled. "But Sam takes after you."

"Except for that hair. It's all you." John chuckled. 

Mary laughed. "Maybe, maybe." She allowed.

Castiel smiled, feeling a little more relaxed than he had been.

They all continued to chat happily as they ate their food, the mood lighter and better between the four of them .

When they finished, John paid the bill before they left to go to Dean and Castiel's apartment.

Bobby went home, and John drove to the apartment.

Mary got out Castiel's key and unlocked it so they could go inside. Bobby had tidied up the apartment for them.

"The apartment's looking nice," John commented as they stepped inside, and he put the bags close to the wall.

"Bobby tidied it up, but Dean puts a lot of work into it." Castiel set his cane aside so he could walk freely.

"I see. Want to give us a tour?"

"It's not much." Castiel told them. "Just what you see here, the bathroom, and our room."

"Ah." John frowned. He'd thought they'd lived in a bigger space, but then again, their income wasn't that large.

"It's comfortable," Castiel murmured. "Just small."

"As long as you're both happy, it's good," John told him.

Castiel nodded. "We are."

"Good." John murmured.

"So, like Dean said the couch doesn't pull out. So I hope you brought an air mattress..."

"We did," John assured him. "I guess it'll be for the best if we set it up right away."

Castiel nodded. "Just tell me about where it ends up so I can try to avoid tripping over it.

"Will do," John told him and grabbed the mattress to start setting it up.

Mary went to investigate the kitchen, and frowned when she saw how little food there was. "We'll get you two groceries too," she told Castiel.

"You really don't have to..." Castiel replied.

"Nonsense, Castiel. You two are still our sons, even if you're all grown up and living on your own," John said.

Castiel sighed softly. "Okay..." He murmured.

John shook his head. "You and Dean are so alike. You know there's nothing wrong with getting help, right?"

"I know, I just...my entire life is getting help. I just want to do what I can on my own, because there's so little I can do."

Mary moved to give Castiel a hug. "No one is judging you, sweetheart."

John got up to hug Castiel as well. "You're doing a lot of things on your own though, Castiel. You're walking around without a cane in here, you're going to college and you're making friends and things that some people can't do even if they can see. Just because you can't do a lot of things, doesn't mean you can't do anything."

Castiel hugged them too. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," John murmured.

Mary kissed his cheek.

John gently patted his back, then went back to set up the mattress.

Castiel finally let himself relax, and sat down at the kitchen counter to be out of the way.

When the mattress was set up, John told Castiel exactly where it was.

"Thank you," Castiel murmured. "Is there anything I can get you guys?" he asked, trying to be a good host.

"Thank you, but no thanks. I'm good," John replied.

"I'm fine as well," Mary replied. "Thank you sweetheart."

Castiel nodded. "All right."

John began to unpack a couple of things, like nightwear and toiletries.

Castiel was quiet for a bit. "I think I'm going to go to bed." he told them. "Good night."

"Good night sweetheart," Mary kissed his cheek.

"Sleep well. We'll see you in the morning," John said.

Castiel nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready before laying down in bed. He couldn't help it, he started to cry softly into the pillows. He missed Dean, he hated sleeping without him, hated not having him at home.

John and Mary got ready and then went to bed as well, unaware.

Dean at the hospital had trouble sleeping, wanting nothing more than to go home. But as soon as morning came and his doctor checked on him and they did blood tests, he would be discharged and could go home.

Castiel lasted about an hour before he grabbed his phone, pressing the speed dial to call Dean.

Dean had gotten his things back so he would have them once he left, and he grabbed the phone from the bedside table and answered without checking who it was. "Hello?"

"Did I wake you up?" Castiel asked softly, voice slightly hoarse from crying.

"No, no you didn't," Dean murmured. "Is everything okay?"

"Okay good..." Castiel sniffled softly. "I just... I miss you... The apartment isn't the same and I can't sleep..."

Dean sighed softly. "I get what you mean... I can't sleep either and I just want to be home..."

"Mom and John have been so helpful and kind, but it's not the same... I just want you." Castiel whispered. 

"I know honey... But I'll be back home tomorrow," Dean murmured.

"I know, and I'm sorry for bothering you..." Castiel whispered.

"Sssh. You're not bothering me, Cas, I love talking to you," Dean murmured.

Castiel sniffled softly. "Good..." He murmured. "I'm so sorry..."

"Please don't be sorry babe," Dean whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong."

"I know..." Castiel sniffled. "Will you talk with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yes. We can talk about anything you want."

"Thank you... Um, remember that time when we went to the beach when we were little?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Dean asked softly.

"That was the first time we'd vacationed after I recovered and your parents adopted me." Castiel murmured softly.

Dean's face softened. "Yes. It was. It was the first time in years that either of us went to the beach. It... It was nice watching you. Watching you feel the sand between your toes, and when I finally got you to step into the water..."

Castiel smiled. "I remember being so scared of being lost in the water, but you came with me and I held onto you the entire time..."

"Yeah," Dean chuckled softly. "But we had fun that day, even if it was a bit scary. I was a bit scared for you, but it went away as soon as I knew you'd be fine as long as I kept my eye on you..."

Castiel smiled. "You've always been looking out for me, and I'll never be able to repay you for that." He murmured. "I love you so much..."

"But you are repaying me every day. Every day I get to be with you, that I get to hold you..." Dean murmured. "I love you too Cas."

Castiel's face softened. "You're too kind." He murmured, voice getting more sleepy.

"I'm just being honest," Dean murmured, then yawned softly.

"Get some sleep, babe." Castiel murmured. "You need lots of it to get well soon."

"Okay honey... But only if you get some sleep too," Dean mumbled.

"I'll try." Castiel murmured softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much. Sweet dreams, okay?"

"Sweet dreams." Castiel murmured, closing his eyes and falling asleep soon after they had hung up, feeling better now that he had spoken with his fiance.

Dean was asleep quickly as well, and he slept really well that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel slept well too, and the next morning John, Castiel, and Mary all made their way to the hospital to see Dean.

Dean was awake and alert when they came, although a bit uncomfortable, but it was expected. He was happy to see them.

Mary guided Castiel over to Dean's bed, and Castiel carefully reached, trying to feel Dean.

Dean held his hand out to hold Castiel's. "Hey Cas," he said softly, smiling.

Castiel smiled once he felt Dean. "Hey Dean." he murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Uncomfortable, but managing," Dean replied, and brought Castiel's hand to his face.

Castiel gently felt Dean's face. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Dean smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm." Castiel leaned in for a kiss.

Mary smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Dean kissed him gently, then replied to his mother. "I'm good. Sore and uncomfortable, but otherwise good."

Mary kissed his hair. "I'm glad you're feeling at least a little better sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom." Dean smiled. "I just wish I was home in my own bed."

"You'll be home soon." Mary murmured.

Castiel was gently tracing Dean's face, his brow furrowed softly in worry.

"It's okay Cas," Dean whispered. "I'll be okay. Doc said there's no hint of infection."

Castiel looked more relieved at that. "That's good." he murmured, thumb gently brushing over Dean's cheek.

Dean leaned into the touch. "Yeah, so I'll be going home soon. If not tonight, then tomorrow."

Castiel smiled. "Good. Hopefully tonight." he murmured.

"What are you allowed to eat?" Mary asked her son.

"Well, right now it's soft foods. Purées, yogurt, broth... Preferably broth. If I handle it well and don't feel sick and stuff, I can eat normally again after one or two days." Dean smiled.

Mary nodded. "Want some chicken broth? I can go and get breakfast for everyone."

"Yes please," Dean replied.

"Let me go with you. Let the boys have some privacy," John said.

"All right," Mary kissed both Dean and Castiel. "We'll be back soon."

Castiel smiled, and just sat next to Dean, needing to touch him.

"Okay." Dean smiled at his parents, then focused on Castiel once they left. "Did you have any sweet dreams last night?"

"Mhm. I dreamt of the park we liked to play at." Castiel smiled softly.

"Yeah? We should go there next time we're back home in the summer. It's always full of life." Dean smiled. "Laughter, birds, people talking, kids and dogs playing....”

Castiel smiled. "Sounds great." he murmured, kissing Dean's hand.

"Yeah. You wanna guess what I dreamt about? " Dean asked. 

"Yes." Castiel murmued.

Dean chuckled. "Then what did I dream about?

Castiel hummed. "A circus troupe of monkeys." He grinned cheekily.

Dean laughed softly. "If only! But no, I wasn't that lucky."

Castiel laughed too. "Can I get a hint?" He asked.

"Mhm. Sand." Dean grinned.

Castiel smiled. "You dreamed about the beach." He murmured.

"Yeah, I did. And it was great." Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled. "What happened in your dream?" He asked.

"Well, we took a long roadtrip to the best beach in the country, and we sunbathed and we surprisingly ate fruit and sipped fruity cocktails all day and then we got into the water at sunset."

Castiel smiled. "That sounds incredible." He murmured.

"It was. For some reason we had the beach alone at sunset, so we could do whatever we wanted."

Castiel smiled. "Was it a beautiful sunset?" He asked.

"Yes. The temperature went down but it was still warm, and the sand didn't burn our feet anymore. The water was still warm from the sunny day as well."

Castiel smiled. "That sounds incredible." He murmured, kissing Dean's hand.

"It was. I hope it'll happen in real life. Maybe one summer after we get you a seeing dog..." Dean smiled. 

Castiel just bit his lip. "Yeah... That sounds good." He murmured softly.

"We'll get you one one day. Hell, we can go to the beach before that. But... There are two things I want in life. To marry you, and for you to have a seeing dog. That's all I want and aim for." Dean held his fiancé's hand.

Castiel's frown just deepened. "But what do you want for you? Independent of me." He murmured softly.

"I don't know. A house or a bigger apartment? "

Castiel just sighed softly. "That still has to do with me," he pointed out.

"Oh. Well.... I don't need anything but you," Dean murmured. 

Castiel just sighed and let the topic go.

Mary and John returned with food a little while later.

Dean smiled at his parents. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. Sorry for the delay, it was a long line," John told them.

"It's all right," Castiel smiled. "Thank you for the food."

Mary gave Dean a bowl of broth, and Castiel an egg sandwich that he could easily hold and eat himself.

"Thanks." Dean took the bowl of broth. 

The family settled down to eat breakfast together, waiting for Dean's doctor to do one last check before he would be free to go home.

They finished their food and then small talked until the doctor came to finally check up on Dean.

Dean was cleared to leave once the doctor finished, and they set and appointment for the next week for a checkup.

Dean was really happy to get out of the hospital and back home, so he let his parents help by gathering up all of his things while he got dressed.

Castiel stayed out of the way, knowing he wouldn't be much help.

When Dean was ready to go, he was pushed down into a wheelchair so he wouldn't overexert himself on the way to the car.

Mary helped guide Castiel down as well, and they carefully were all loaded into the car.

Dean relaxed once they were all in the car, John in the driver's seat.

Castiel leaned against Dean in the backseat, so happy he was coming home.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's temple, so happy to be back with his fiancé and going back home.

John looked at the boys through the rearview mirror, then smiled at his wife before starting the drive back to the apartment.

Castiel just listened to the rumble of the car and felt Dean's warmth, relaxed and happy.

When they got back to the apartment, John helped Dean out of the car and upstairs while Mary helped Castiel.

Once they were inside, Castiel sat next to Dean on the couch as Mary fussed over them both.

Dean protested and complained, but couldn't do much but to accept her fussing since he wasn't allowed to do much more than rest.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable sweetheart," Mary told him.

"I know, I know... I'm just not... I mean..." Dean sighed.

"I know, you don' like being helped." Mary murmured. "But please, let your Dad and I help. You need it."

Dean looked at her, then relented. "Okay."

Mary kissed his forehead. "Is there anything else you two need?"

"Something to drink would be nice," Dean murmured.

Mary nodded, and looked at Castiel. "How about you, Cas?"

"I'm fine." Castiel replied, head leaning against Dean's shoulder.

Mary nodded and went to get Dean a glass of water.

Dean kissed Castiel's hair. "I love you Cas," he whispered. 

Castiel smiled softly. "I love you too." he murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

It took a while, but Dean recovered completely and got back on his feet. He worked hard and went back to caring for Castiel all by himself once Mary and John left, and the birthday party they had been invited to closed in on them and a few days before it, they had found themselves rushing to get a gift.

Castiel was walking with Dean in the mall. "Charlie really likes nerdy stuff." He told his fiance. "Like Harry Potter and Dungeons and Dragons."

"Huh... Okay. Let's see if we can find something she doesn't have or needs more of," Dean said, steering them towards the nearest store with a lot of those things.

Castiel followed Dean. "She likes collecting Funko Pops," he told Dean.

"Funko Pops?" Dean asked. "What the hell is that?"

"They're little bobbleheads I believe. I don't know what they look like though." Castiel shrugged. "I just know they're shaped like characters from shows and movies and whatnot."

"Have you felt them?" Dean asked, and they walked into Hot Topic.

"No, Charlie's very particular about her collection. I know what figures she has though." he replied.

"That's good. We're in Hot Topic, I saw some in the window. What shows does she like the most?"

"Harry Potter, Marvel stuff, Lord of the Rings..." Castiel replied. "And I can hear that, the music is very indicative."

"Sorry." Dean grinned sheepishly, and started looking for the section with funko pops.

Castiel kept bumping into shelves, since everything was stocked so closely together.

Dean slowed his pace so that he could lead Castiel better, and finally they reached the funko pop section. "Holy shit... So many."

"Can you see any for the movies I mentioned?" Castiel asked.

"Uh... Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter... There's Disney too... And oh, Marvel."

"Okay, I know for sure she has Hermione, Legolas, and Groot..." Castiel hummed as he tried to remember the other figures she had.

"Iron Man and Captain America are looking pretty cool," Dean admitted. "But, uh, anyway. Does she have the Harry Potter figure?"

"I don't think so." Castiel replied.

"Okay. Let's get one of those then. Should we get her two?"

"If we have the money to." Castiel replied.

"We should have. Besides, when was the last time we went to a party? I don't remember. Let's go with a bang."

"All right." Castiel nodded.

"So... Harry Potter and... What's his face... uh... Snake? Wait, it says Snape. Snape or..... Ron?"

"We should get Ron, so she can have the three main characters." Castiel replied.

"Alright." Dean picked up the two funko pops. "Then we just need to pay."

Castiel followed Dean through the tighly packed store, trying his best to not knock over anything.

Dean tried his best to lead Castiel, and after some angry looks from employees, they made it to the cash register.

The cashier looked annoyed, and then her face softened when she realized Castiel was blind, and checked them out kindly.

Dean thanked her, and he let Castiel hold the bag.

Castiel held tightly onto the bag left the store, feeling more relaxed once they were in a more open area.

"Let's go home, wrap the gifts, and then make some really good food and listen to a book," Dean told his fiancé.

"That sounds great." Castiel smiled, holding onto Dean as they made their way out of the mall. A lot of people gave them pitying looks as they passed.

Dean ignored them the best he could. There was a time that he had let them get to him, and that had not been a good time. He had doubted his and Castiel's relationship, but after getting a hold of himself and realizing how stupid it was, things became better and he felt right to focus all his energy on work and his fiancé.

Castiel was completely unaware of the looks he got most of the time, though he never escaped the voices that were filled with pity.

Dean got them out of the mall and to where he had parked the Impala, and he helped Castiel into the passenger seat.

Castiel relaxed once he was settled in, and smiled as Dean got in and started the car. "I can't wait for Charlie to get her presents."

"I bet she'll love them," Dean said, although he couldn't be sure since he didn't know Charlie very well. He kept his eyes on the road as he started the drive back.

Castiel smiled, and just relaxed as they drove.

 

When the day of the party arrived, Castiel was feeling a little nervous- what if Charlie's other friends didn't like him?

Dean was pretty relaxed about it as they got ready to go. He didn't expect to make any connections, and was just really going because Castiel deserved to have a good time and wanted Dean to come along. So he would.

Castiel was finishing getting dressed, and he took a deep breath. "I'm ready," he told Dean.

"Alright." Dean smiled and handed Castiel the bag with the gifts. "Let's party then."

Castiel went with Dean to the car. Charlie had given him her address so Dean could drive there.

Dean got them both into the car and then drove to Charlie and Dorothy's place.

There were already a few cars parked outside, and Charlie beamed when she opened the door. "Hey Cas!" she carefully hugged him.

"Happy birthday," Castiel smiled, hugging her back.

Dean awkwardly stood in the background, but decided not to be a party pooper. "Hey. Happy Birthday."

Charlie beamed. "Thank you!" She smiled, giving him a hug as well. "Come on in!"

Dean awkwardly returned the hug and then he and Castiel stepped inside to join the party.

There were a few people playing DDR at the tv, laughing as a lanky man danced very creatively to the beat.

Dean was surprised at how many people were actually there, but it also made him happy. Charlie and Dorothy were good people - Castiel would fit right in. He smiled softly. "I think tonight will be good," he told his fiancé.

Castiel smiled. "I think so too," he murmured back.

"Hello brother." A larger man with a beard greeted Castiel, giving him a hug.

"Hi Benny." Castiel smiled, hugging back.

Dean took a step back, not wanting to be in the way. Okay, so maybe he was a party pooper anyway, but he really didn't want to get between Castiel and his friends.

Castiel felt Dean move away. "Hey Benny, this is my fiancé, Dean." Castiel introduced.

"Nice to meet you brother, I've heard a lot about you." Benny offered Dean his hand,

Dean looked at the bear of a man a bit unsure, but took the offered hand and shook it. "I've heard some about you too."

"All good things I hope." Benny chuckled.

"Of course." Castiel smiled.

"No need to say bad things when he only has good friends." Dean replied.

Castiel blushed. 

"You're too kind, now, join the party!" Charlie beamed, going off to join the DDR game.

Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel's cheek. "Go, have fun. I'll look out for you."

"You have fun too," Casld him, before letting Dorothy take him to sit with the others.

Benny chuckled. "He's really a good guy, Cas is." he murmured to Dean.

Dorothy started to introduce Castiel to the people he didn't know.

Dean was watching. "Yeah, he is. The best there is."

Benny smiled. "So, what do you do, brother? You in school or what?"

Dena shook his head. "No. Started working once I graduated high school. I work as a mechanic for my uncle."

Benny nodded. "College isn't for everyone." he replied. "Good on you for finding a good job though, that's hard nowadays."

"We can't afford it," Dean told him, then rubbed his neck. "And finding it... Well... It was pretty much handed to me on a silver plate."

Benny shrugged, clearly not judging. "Maybe you can go once Cas finishes, if you want to." he replied. "And that's okay too, brother. Whatever keeps you alive, right?"

Dean was a bit weirded out but the guy's attitude. He was so chill about what he told him. "I... Guess. But I think the plan is to get Castiel a seeing dog before even thinking about it... I work and take care of Cas and the apartment. There's not much time for anything else."

Benny nodded. "It's gotta be tough, I have a lot of respect for you brother. Castiel's a great guy, but he definitely needs a lot of extra help."

"Oh, uh, well... It's nothing... I mean, it's something, I just... I've been doing it so long that it's just life by now." Dean shrugged. "Sorry, is it obvious I don't get out much?"

Benny chuckled. "It's okay. How long have you two known each other?" he asked.

"Oh, wow... Since we were kids. His family moved in next door, and... Well, stuff happened and my parents adopted him after he went blind. So... Since we were five? Seven?"

Benny whistled lowly. "That's impressive, brother."

Dean chuckled. "I guess. Didn't get together until after we were seventeen though."

"Still." Benny chuckled. "Want a drink? I'll go get you one."

"Oh, I... Is it alcohol? I probably shouldn't... " Dean really did want a drink, but they had to get home somehow and he was not driving while drunk.

"There's some non alcoholic ones too, brother." Benny replied.

"Oh. Well... Alright. I'll have one. Thank you." Dean smiled at him. 

Benny smiled, and went to the kitchen, coming back with a beer for himself and a cream soda for Dean.

Dean thanked him, and happily opened his can of soda. "So... What do you do, Benny?"

"I'm a culinary arts major." Benny replied. "I want to have my own restaurant someday. Met Cas taking all those stupid prereqs."

"Oh wow, now we're talking. Do you specialize in something? Southern food? You sound like you're from the south."

Benny laughed, sipping his beer. "I'm from Louisiana, and that's my specialty. Best food in the US."

Dean smiled. "I love food in general. When you open your restaurant, we'll come eat there if it's not too expensive."

Benny smiled. "It won't be. I just want a nice place where good food is appreciated."

"Well then, count us in." Dean smiled. 

Benny smiled, sipping his beer. "I'll let you know when it opens then," he promised.

"Alright, good." Dean sipped his soda and watched his fiancé have fun with his old and new friends.

Castiel was on the couch, laughing as the skinny kid who had been dancing earlier described what was going on as Dorothy danced against Charlie.

Benny chuckled. "I think the DDR dance pads were the best investment Charlie's ever made."

"It's fun watching people dance on them," Dean agreed, smiling.

Benny chuckled. "So what else you like to do? Any hobbies?"

Dean was pretty stumped when Benny asked him that. "... I guess... Me and Cas listen to a lot of audio books?"

Benny nodded. "That's pretty cool, anything else?"

"... No," Dean admitted. "I pretty much just eat, sleep, work, and spend time with Cas."

"You should try fishing." Benny replied. "I'm sure it's something you can do with Cas, and it puts a little extra food on the table. It's nice and relaxing too."

"Really?" Dean asked, sounding a bit skeptical. All he could think about was the cost of fishing line, the rod, the bait, and did they even have a lake with fish nearby?

"Really. I can take you two out sometime, if you want." Benny offered. "So you can try it."

"Well, uh... Sure, if it's no trouble..."

"Not at all, brother." Benny smiled. "Cas is a good guy, and I'm enjoying talking with you."

"Okay, if you say so. You're not so bad either." Dean smiled. 

Benny smiled back. "Glad to hear it." He chuckled.

Dean smiled.

Soon Dorothy was announcing there was food and snacks ready, and Dean didn't even have the chance to think before the skinny kid, whose name was apparently Garth, had helped Castiel by grabbing him a plate of stuff. It was a really weird experience to him.

Castiel thanked Garth when he got his food, smiling in his direction. "Is Dean having a good time?" He asked his friend.

"I think so. He's been talking with Benny for a good chunk of time," Garth told him, smiling. He'd also grabbed a plate for himself.

Castiel smiled. "I'm glad... He doesn't get out much." He admitted. "Without me, anyways."

"Really? Then what does he do?" Garth asked.

"He's a mechanic, and when he's not working, he's taking care of me." Castiel replied. "I love him and I appreciate everything he does for me, but he doesn't have other friends past me." He replied.

"That's sad," Garth told him. "He needs to learn how to live a little. "

Castiel sighed. "I'm just glad he's talking with Benny instead of being over here with me. If you could talk to him too Garth, that would be great..."

"I'll give it a try," Garth promised, patting Castiel's shoulder. 

"Thank you," Castiel smiled, before helping himself to the finger foods Garth had gotten him

Garth ate his, and then when he got up for seconds he went to introduce himself and chat with Dean.

Castiel relaxed and chatted with Dorothy, just enjoying himself.

Everyone had a good time, mingling with each other and watching Charlie open her presents and playing games.

Eventually, Castiel started asking for Dean, feeling exhausted and though he had fun, he wanted to go home and sleep.

Dean was by his side as soon as he heard Castiel was looking for him.

Castiel smiled when he heard Dean next to him. "I'm kind of ready to head home, if you are." He murmured.

"Yeah, let's go home. I've been more social today than I've been all year." Dean chuckled. 

Castiel smiled happily. "I'm glad to hear that."

Dean helped Castiel off the couch. "Have you said bye, or do you want to now?"

"I said bye to everyone." Castiel replied, holding onto Dean and letting him guide him out.

Dean got their shoes on, and then they left the party to go home.

Castiel relaxed once they were in the car. "Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"I actually did," Dean admitted. 

Castiel lit up. "I'm really happy to hear that," he smiled.

"... And... And, well... Benny's gonna take us out fishing some day," Dean told him. "He thinks I should try it."

Castiel was practically glowing. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah? I'm glad you think so." Dean relaxed, and started driving them home.

"It seems like something I can do fairly easily, and it'll be nice to go out with a friend." Castiel replied.

"Yeah. It will," Dean agreed.

Castiel smiled, and yawned, feeling tired. He was happy when the car stopped and they could get into their apartment.

Dean helped Castiel out of the car and then got them back up to the apartment. Once in there, he took Castiel to the bathroom so they both could get clean. Then he playfully picked Castiel up and carried him to the bedroom.

Castiel yelped softly and clung to Dean, though he was clearly relaxed- he always trusted that Dean would never drop him.

Dean kissed Castiel's cheek, and then carefully lowered him onto the bed.

Castiel smiled softly. "You're playful today, aren't you?" he murmured.

"What can I say? I'm in a good mood. A playful, and good mood." Dean smiled

Castiel smiled. "I'm glad." he murmured, carefully reaching up to find Dean's face so he could coax him into a kiss.

Dean smiled and happily kissed his fiancé. "I love you."

Castiel smiled and kissed back. "I love you too." he murmured. "And I'm glad you had fun at the party."

"Did you have fun too?" Dean asked. "Make any new friends?"

"I had a lot of fun." Castiel smiled. "And I didn't make any new friends, but I had a great time with my usual ones."

"I'm happy you had fun." Dean smiled happily. 

Castiel smiled and coaxed Dean in for another kiss. "But for now, I'm tired, and want to sleep with you."

Dean chuckled softly. "Okay babe," he murmured and rolled over so they were laying side by side, wrapped in each others arms.

Castiel smiled softly and nuzzled against his fiance, loving the warmth. "I love you." he murmured sleepily.

"I love you too. Sleep well honey." Dean kissed his forehead, then settled down and closed his eyes.

Castiel fell asleep easily.


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks flew by and things were changing a bit for the two of them. Dean wasn't as isolated anymore, and he went out with Benny and some times even Garth to just get some hours to be Dean and find himself some hobbies and a part of him that didn't have to include Castiel. This meant that Castiel also got to spend more time with friends, but also that he got a bit more responsibility. For the first time in years, Dean felt that he could leave Castiel alone for more than half an hour. As they grew individually, their relationship also blossomed and improved.

The days became shorter and the sky more gray and the temperature dropped, and soon Christmas was around the corner. Dean and Castiel had made the trip to John and Mary's home to see all of the family and to celebrate the holiday together.

Castiel felt happier and more stable that he had in a long time. He wasn't worried about Dean anymore, and felt that being able to be away from each other for longer than an hour was adding to their relationship, and it was clear that they were growing stronger together.

The drive to Lawrence had been hard on Castiel, but he was happy when they finally arrived and he could get out of the car. Sam and Jess were there, and so was Bobby and his girlfriend Jody Mills.

Dean helped Castiel out of the car and then got their bags, and then went up to the door. John opened the door and let them into the house, and they were greeted with hugs and smiles and happiness by everyone.

Castiel was smiling as he gave and accepted hugs from everyone.

Sam was almost vibrating. "Cmon, you gotta come sit down!" he beamed, excited for something.

"You look like you're about to explode," Dean commented.

"You'll know why soon enough," John told him, and pushed Dean and Castiel to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Close your eyes!" Sam told them once they had sat down. 'or, well, Dean close your eyes!"

"Well gee, okay okay.." Dean shook his head and then closed his eyes.

Castiel chuckled, and they waited as Mary left the room. "Hold out your hands, Castiel." She told him.

Castiel did as she asked, and gasped as he felt a small furry animal placed in his lap. "Oh no... you didn't..." Castiel's voice broke, and he was clearly about to cry as he heard a soft puppy bark and lick at his hands.

Dean's eyes shot open, and he stared at the white dog with blue eyes. It had a little scarf around it's neck, much like scouts, that said 'Service Dog'. "... Oh... Oh my God... That's... Oh my God."

"It's a good dog," Bobby told them. "John and Mary have been doing their research and found the best they could give you."

Castiel wrapped his arms around the little puppy and started crying in earnest, unable to speak for a few moments while the puppy yipped and licked at his face, trying to calm him down. "I... I... thank you...." he whispered softly after a good five minutes. "W-what do they look like?"

Dean was choked up himself, but managed to put on a brav face. "It's... It's white, but not bleach white. More like... Creamy vanilla white or something. And it's eyes are blue. The kind of blue yours used to be. And it has a cute black little nose..."

Castiel gently pet the little puppy. "I bet it's so beautiful..." he whispered, smiling as the puppy licked at his cheeks. "What's it's name?"

"Chuck," John said softly. "His name is Chuck."

Dean put his arm around Castiel.

Castiel leaned into Dean, the puppy tight in his arms.

"We couldn't wait until tomorrow, we couldn't hide the puppy that long." Sam laughed. "But he's almost fully trained, he's set to be transferred to a school near you guys to finish his training before he's certified. He's a German Shepard."

The puppy yipped, then wagged its tail when Dean pet it gently.

"Man, you guys, I... God. I don't know what to say," Dean told them.

"Merry Christmas, from all of us." Mary kissed them both. "You both deserve a furry baby, and hey, if it helps Castiel in his day to day life, how could we say no?"

"Thanks everyone... This... This really means a lot," Dean told them, then hugged Castiel close. Maybe they could take a small vacation to the beach that summer, now that they didn't have to save for a dog anymore.

Castiel was kissing the dog, feeling it and learning its shape. Chuck let Castiel do so, trained to tolerate a lot of behaviors from people who couldn't see.

Dean smiled and didn't touch the dog more than necessary. While it would be his dog too, he knew that once Chuck was done with his training, his main purpose in life would be to aid Castiel. He wasn't your normal dog that you could pet and cuddle all you wanted. He would be Castiel's crutch first, everything else second. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Sam beamed. "He loves playing fetch too!" he told them. "He's been at the house for two days already, and I've been taking care of him."

"Thank you Sam." Dean smiled softly. "Maybe if you're extra nice to Mom and Dad, you'll get a dog one day too." He grinned.

Sam laughed. "Jess and I have been talking about adopting one." he told his brother.

"Yeah? Sounds like a good idea." Dean smiled. "What kind?"

"I'd love a husky!" Jess replied.

"Huskys are awesome, but I want a lab." Sam replied. 

Chuck wiggled out of Castiel's lap to give Dean kisses too.

Dean chuckled and let the puppy give him kisses as he pet it. "Oh, Chuck... I hope you'll fit right in when we go home," he murmured. 

Castiel smiled happily. "I bet he will." he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and support for our story. Once again, Uke and I deeply apologize about keeping you guys waiting so long, but we hope you enjoy this cute little story! And hopefully we'll see you guys around in our other fics!
> 
> ~Cinder and Uke.


End file.
